Pokemon Dryia region
by Fishcandy538
Summary: Hey this is a region of my own creation but I will reference a fee characters Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon I just own the characters and the region please review
1. Prologue

Pokemon Dryia Region

Prologue

Welcome to the Dryia Region a place filled with mysterious creatures called Pokemon varies in shapes,sizes and types. People who use Pokemon are called trainers and battling is very popular .Around the Region there are gyms where you can battle the gym leader of that to a gym battle and if u win u get a gym badge. You need 8 badges to compete in the Dryia league there are many ways to use Pokemon some people are Pokemon breeders, type collectors , and the most popular one of them all Pokemon masters. But some people use Pokemon for evil purposes like stealing other people's Pokemon and it looks like the Dryia Regions newest trainer is about to start his journey.


	2. Chapter 1 The First Of Many

Pokemon Dryia Region

Chapter 1 the first of many

"FIN TY wake up ur going to be late to get your starter for 4 years in a row and Ty u don't wanna miss the chance to be a trainer don't you"yells Mom " relax mom we're ready right Ty."says Fin" right now let's hurry I wanna a squirtle." screams Ty " bye mom see u after we get our starters." said Fin

At the lab fin runs into his best friends Sally and Marcus " hey guys what's up r u guys picking your starters too?"fin asked " yeah we r I'm picking chespin!" Marcus stated excitingly. " I'm picking torchic because there soooo cute!" Sally yelled." Wait fin u never said who ur picking?"asked Ty " come to think of it you never actually talked about your starter u just kept saying otter." Said Sally " we'll that's because my starter is going to be oshawott." "OSHAWOTT that's the one Pokemon nobody picks!" Shouted Sally " hey don't judge alright it was when I was 6 I was in the forest when out of nowhere a swarm of beedrill showed up and then a wild oshawott showed up, fought off the beedrill and saved me ever since then oshawott have been my favorite Pokemon."fin told the others " wow what an amazing story i just can't believe it." Said Ty

After a while the door to the lab opens and the prof. Pine comes through the door " find nally your here now can we get our starters"said Marcus " not yet we have to wait for Steven " stated Prof. Pine "really that bratty jerk he gets a Pokemon too."cried fin " he has to he's my great nephew he's family." Said prof. Pine "We know he brags about it all the time in fact he said you'd give him a charizard with a mega stone as a starter!"shouted fin" WHAT when did he say that besides the point, I would give him a charmander and a mega stone." Proclaimed prof pine "Why would u give him a mega stone in the first place." Yelled Ty "In this region every trainer who picks a kanto starter gets it's fully evolved form mega stone like Blastonite."

After another 20 minutes of waiting Steven finally shows up "thank God we've been waiting for 20 minutes for you so we can pick our starters." Cries Ty " ok but hey I'm here now Fin u pick first cause your gonna get a loser Pokémon like OSHAWOTT," said Steven. " what did u say" states fin angrily. " Oshawott is a loser Pokémon." Steven said slowly and taunt like. Fin launched himself at Steven and tackled him to the floor " GET HIM OFF ME GET HIM OFF ME!"Steven screamed. " U messed with a Pokemon that saved me from a beedrill swarm." Yelled Fin. "please that is such a lie I mean y would an oshawott save u and not regret it for their entire loser lives." Snickered Steven " OK we had enough violence for today. Now let me get u the starters we have this time."shouted pine

He came out a few minutes later pushing a cart with poke balls on it "ok I have the hoenn,kanto and unova starters. now fin u first of course I know who ur going to pick so here's the pokeball with oshawott in it and do u wanna nickname oshawott" exclaimed pine. " yeah it's Oshy." Said fin." Ok here's your pokedex so u can learn all about the Pokemon u meet

After a while every one except Steven picked their starter "ok pick who ever u want Steven" said prof pine. " Thanks gruncle Matt i pick

eevee so I can evolve it to whatever I want." Steven said braggingly " ok now that every one had their starter Pokemon here's the latest version of my friend prof oaks invention the pokedex." Said prof pine while handing out the pokedexs " now who wants to nick name their Pokemon." stated "I will." Stated fin proudly "ok and what would that name be fin"said prof pine "Oshy that's his nickname." Said fin


	3. Chapter 2 a trainers beginning

Pokemon Dryia Reigon  
Chapter 2 a trainers beginning  
After everyone got ready for their journey they got together the Dryia Reigon newest trainers went to Fin and Ty's place to say good bye to their families "well I guess this is good bye it feels like just yesterday day u guys were playing in the kiddie pool." We know mom but now we're old enough to go on our journey." Said Fin "I just can't believe your father was on a business trip and not here." " tell him afterwards to catch  
a rayquaza." Said Ty "Why would u want that Ty. Ha that rhymed."said Sally's mom " we made a bet that if I went on a journey before or at the same time as fin he'd catch my favorite legendary Pokemon for me." " well then I'll tell him the impossible has just happened." Said fins mom " Hey I'm right here." Shouted fin "well we should get going. We'll come back soon." Said marcus as they walked in the forest Ty just thought of something "Wait where are we going?" Asked Ty "I honestly have no idea I mean we don't have a map." Said fin awkwardly "so what you're telling me we're wandering around lost in the middle of the forest." Ty shouted at fin and the others " wait there's a Pokemon center up ahead guys " said mark  
As they're walking towards the Pokemon center there's a rustling in the bushes and out comes a spearow " Wow it's a spearow I'm gonna catch it" said fin "WAIT you have to battle it to catch it and might I add U NEED A POKEBALL to capture it!"shouted Marcus " we'll it's smaller than most of the spear ow I've seen maybe it's a baby plus I pack 40 pokeballs." "Awesome now let's go Oshy use tackle" the wild spearow didn't notice a got hurt badly "alright come on pokeball !" Shouts fin whole throwing a pokeball the pokeball hits the spearow and is sucked inside after a few seconds of the pokeball wobbling it stops " oh my god I caught a spearow !" shouts fin " wait a second I was holding a pokeball now it's gone ." states a freaked out Ty " found it but I think u caught something ." Says Marcus " really " says Ty and throws it to the ground and out comes a caterpie " I caught a caterpie" said Ty disappointed all of a sudden there's this huge explosion " what was that an electrodes self destruct " said Ty we'll im gonna check it out says fin bravely  
Mean while at the source of the explosion there were 2 people and a rattata " well at least we caught all those grass and bug types for the boss ." Said the 1st person " wait aren't we near the town where the famous does his research on Pokemon ." Said the second character " yeah I get it we kidnap him and make him tell us his stuff on rare and powerful Pokemon right guys." Said the 1st person" what dude let's get this mess fixed up before some they get here" said the 1st person "think somebody's already coming this way" said the second person"really we can't let anyone see this little bit of our electrode mishap or some know that we're out here stealing Pokémon". Said the 1st person "Dude we got to get a way to figure out a way to fix this mess before anyone sees it" said the 1st person " right luckily will just make it look like an accident well put the electrode close together so it looked like they exploded through panic" said the 2nd person " it is good plan dude " said the first guy " I know after all I'm the brains of team missile " said second person "when exactly say that I mean..." So are u calling me dumb then !" Said The second person angrily they followed their orders and it looked believable until the guard said "I think they're coming now to the professors lab  
Unfortunately for our heroes the people's plan fooled them so they went to the nearest Pokemon to sort it out " nurse joy some electrode need your help . Said Ty as the walked in but it was crowed with officers" officer jenny, !" Said Marcus " what's going on " " well I'm afraid to say this but prof. Pine has been kidnapped ! "Said officer jenny shocked "WHAT !" How did this happen then the professors assistant ken showed up " hey ken did u hear prof. Pines been kidnapped " said fin " I know but I might have a way we can find him with the tracker in his jacket." Said ken " AND U BRING THIS INFO NOW!" Shouted officer jenny "I forgot until now " said ken embarrassed " we 'll help after all me and my brother have 2 Pokemon." Said fin " ok where is he kanto , , kalos ..." Listed officer jenny " he's in the far side of the forest but it's not a strong signal so I might be wrong" well then I'll use my 1st catch to look go spearow." Fin sent out spearow " spearow go search for prof pine come back when u find him." Said fin " good now we'll try and find him on land." After an 1 hour searching Sally notices there's a vulpix following her and says" hello there little guy u hungry how about this Pokemon food ." The vulpix ate it almost immediately and sat where it stood " hey do wanna join me and my friends on our journey" said Sally and vulpix nodded its head so Sally threw a pokeball and caught vulpix and joined up with her friends  
Mean while Marcus is looking through the bushes " professor where are u." Said while looking through the bushes when suddenly a weedle jumps and through shock Marcus accidentally drops a pokeball in front of weedle and catches it " wow I think I just ... caught a weedle my first pokemon AWESOME!" After that Marcus joins the others  
Suddenly the signal for the tracker got stronger and the group heard voices coming from an unusually big tree " maybe the prof. over there ." Said fin " it's a possibility lets check it out." They walk through the branches and see 2 guys in front of the tree wearing green outfits with white ms on their shirts in front of the tree " hey who r u guys and where's the professor?" " I'm right behind you all in the tree" said the prof " huh ok professor we'll break you out after we deal with ... Who r these guys? Said Ty " well if you must know we are members of Team Missile we're basically a version of those lame losers team rocket we search for a way to RULE THE WORLD." Said the 1st figure " dude you're going overboard with that but any way we won't let the prof go until we get what we demand ," Said the other guy " well than let's battle go Oshy " said fin ", go Skarmory said the first guy " Oshy use water gun! " commanded fin " Skarmory use wing attack Oshy's water gun was dead center but Skarmory missed Oshy hitting the ground with all of its force and faints. " we won our first battle. We did it Oshy wooohoooo we won !" Shouted fin " we should run " said the 1st guy " I agree while they're celebrating  
Back at the lab the prof has a gift for our heroes " thanks for saving me I want to give u these they're "cool "said everyone but Marcus " guys there's something you should know I'm not going I'm gonna stay and help the prof with safety and research." Said Marcus sadly " well we'll miss you dude I'll come back once I beat the Dryia league after saying their goodbyes our heroes finally went on their journey but who knows what's next in store for our heroes


	4. Chapter 3 Cupids on Overtime

Pokemon Dryia Reigon

Chapter 3 Cupids on overtime

After traveling our heroes are having lunch in the woods when suddenly

" isn't this peaceful wait did u guys hear something ?" Said Sally " yeah sounded like an on-" said fin petrified " what it's it is there some-?" While she stood there staring at the biggest onix She ever saw " guys I think we should run. " says Sally You think!" Screamed Fin " oh onny quit scaring people, I'm so sorr-..." Said the beautiful red head girl with amazing jade colored eyes who was obviously onixs trainer but she couldn't talk when she saw Fin it was like the whole universe rotated around them but of course Fin felt the same way just by seeing it you could tell that it was love at first sight so they toke a step closer to each other " hey I'm Fin with 1 n." Said Fin confidently " I'm Lyndsey I live in the town just up ahead ." Said Lyndsey " well since we're introducing our selves I'm Ty Fins younger brother now if you excuse us ," said Ty walking away with fin still glaring at Lyndsey ", What is up with you dude your acting like ... " said Ty awkwardly he could just tell by his expression that he was love sick with Lyndsey " she's beautiful I think she likes me don't you? " asked fin hurried " Fin calm down I think u have a 75/25 chance ."Said Ty " well I mean what does she make you feel like?" Ty asked " like The universe is bringing us closer closer until me meet up until now cause we saw each other today." Stated Fin meanwhile the girls were having their own conversation " so Sally do u think Fin likes me I mean he's just so handsome and basically everything I want in a guy ." Said Lyndsey excited " well I not sure but just play it cool." Sally advised Lynsey " ok we 're back sorry it took so long so Lynsey will u show us your town " said Ty " oh sure but quick question do any of you have a Squirtle " ya me." Said Ty " ok good to know ."said Lyndsey awkwardly After a few minutes they arrived at the town but all the Pokemon they could see we're all rock types " well welcome to Rock Town where we all have rock types here's my place ."they walk inside ," Dad I brought guests but one of them has a Squirtle." The trainers see this huge extremely muscular guy walking down the stairs " ok hon so these are your new freinds they look like a group of nice people, EXECPT THE ONE WITH THE SQUIRTLE!" Said Lyndsey's dad " our town isn't a fan of Squirtle there's this gang of water types that always plays pranks on our town and our Pokemon, and their leader is a Squirtle." Explained Lyndsey " makes sense water types are effective against rock types i honestly prefer fire types " just which one of you has the Squirtle ?" Asked Lyndsey's dad Ty raised his hand hesitantly " well then my plan will be in effect today!" Screamed Lyndsey's dad

Meanwhile on a secret island The guys who kidnapped professor pine were talking to their leader" sorry boss we lost the prof but we got a new Candidates for tributes H,E,S,R,L,Z,M,A this kid had an Oshawott but it beat Skarmory in one move !" Interesting said a modified voice " were there any others ?" Said the boss's modified voice " yeah him and 3 other kids with officer jenny" said the second guy" what officer jenny our plan might be compromised!" Said the boss . The boss pushes a button and two strange people appear " you two come forward now u leave me , you get the mission Ron,Riley and Rattata." Said the boss " yes sir we all under stand right." Said Rattata yes that Rattata can talk " right" said Ron and Renee in unison " go find the brat that might know about our secret plan so make sure these kids know nothing and if they know anything concerning us make their treasured Pokemon disappear so they can't stop us but if any of them are part of the prophecy of 8 than make sure they don't die understood " commanded the boss " yes sir " said the Team Missile top operatives

Back in stone town Fin and Lyndsey are in Lyndsey's room " so who is your starter?" Asked Lyndsey " oh um Oshy " said fin hesitantly " is that a nick name ? " asked Lyndsey" yes Oshy is an... Oshawott " said Fin " OMG I LOVE OSHAWOTT ! I know they're a water type but still so cute but no one picks him." Shouted Lyndsey " ok Lyndsey calm down,"says Fin while he sits her down on her bed ", so who was yours ?" asked Fin "it's my partner Machop ya see I wanna be a Pokemon coordinator like participate I contests so I taught Machop to dance and display it's ultimate power so when my dad will let me go on my journey I'll do some contests." Replied Lyndsey " well that's cool." said Fin while leaning back and accidentally turning some thing on " what's that?" Asked fin "it's just my personal playlist put into a mixed tape." Answered Lyndsey " isn't this that song "hooked on a feeling" by Blue Swede ?" Asked Fin " yeah in fact only two songs weren't made around that time ."answered Lyndsey " let me guess when will I see you again by owl city and shake it off by Taylor swift cause those are the ones I would pick." Explained Fin " well actually you got it right so it's like we...,are the same person " they said in unison they look away in awkwardness " so I just can't say it so it looks like I'm gonna sing it." Said Fin confidently he turns on the mixed tape and sings to the song he memorized thanks to his mom and her old school music especially ain't no mountain high enough by Marvin Gaye , "listen baby ain't no mountain high ain't no valley low ain't no river wide enough baby ," then Lyndsey sings " if you need me call me no matter where you are no matter how far,"then Fin continues ",don't worry baby,"then Lyndsey sings",just call my name I'll be there in a hurry you don't have to worry, " then they sang in unison " oh baby there ain't no mountain high enough ain't no valley low enough ain't no river wide enough to keep me from getting to you baby." They continue to sing until the song is over then Fin said " I had a crush on you since we 1st meet today." "Me too so are we...?" Asked Lynsey " well yeah if you ask me so you wanna kiss?" Said Fin " sure " said Lyndsey so they get close together but then Ty opens the door and said " guys come on everyone's waiting for you guys so we can stop those awesome water types to stop messing with this town!" Feeling awkward they made their way outside and then the plan was underway" ok Squirtle go and talk to the other Squirtle and tell me what he says" Ty instructed Squirtle so he did what he was told and came back after 5 minutes " ok you're back what did that Squirtle say." Squirtle did a walk in place and pointed towards the gang " ok so they want us to follow them?" Ty asked Squirtle Squirtle nodded and lead the way with Lyndsey and Fin in the rear " you were serious about the thing right ?" Asked Lyndsey " totally why would I joke about that but if you could come with us that would be awesome so I can show you my secret mixed tape I have in my bag." "Yeah but to be honest my dad isn't some one you should be messing with I'm not even sure this'll work he always does stuff like this since HE left"who is he ?" Asked Fin " my older brother when I was like around one he just left and never came back so my dad's trying to do what he would do like coming up with this plan to help our problem between us and the water types."I know but hey at least it's not lure them into a trap and use them as evil slaves plan right ." Said Fin sarcastically they finally realize that they have fallen behind from the villagers " we should talk later but we should catch up with the others ." Said Lyndsey " right."said Fin so when they caught up with the others they see an empty river bank with a empty looking Blastiose shell " woah it's huge." Said Lyndsey's Dad then a Blastiose came out of the shell looking sick " I think it's been poisoned does anyone have an antidote " oh I do ."said Sally suddenly a Magnamite grabs the antidote and flys towards a Mini Tank that looks strangely like a Rattata " why thank you young lady your contribution is very thoughtful " said a guy with a strong Scottish accent " nice catch Ron."said a girl with a jersey accent, long red hair and one ponytail going down her shoulder " why thank you Riley it's very appreciating now, SHUT UP AND HEAL THAT BLASTOISE !" Shouted Ron " geese your even worse den da boss " said the Rattata. " what that Rattata can talk" shouted Fin shocked " no matter you see the Blastoise has no idea what's going on so if we heal it it will join us " said Riley " well looks like we'll have to see about that go Oshy " said Fin " go rhyhorn" said Ron while Blastiose was starting to fell better but what Rattata didn't know was that it was poisoned through a RATTATA using poison fang so when it was well enough to battle or saw Rattata smiling and used Hydro Pump " well fine if ya wanna be like that I'll have to take you and ya buddies ho dat sound to ya." Said Rattata " I'm sorry what did you say?" Said Ty " In fact who are you guys?" Said Lyndsey "Finally someone asked

Riley: Prepare for flight!

Ron: So leave your Pokémon and get out of sight!

Riley: To save the world from the likes of you...

Ron: Using force and the power of two...

Riley: Riley!

Ron: Ron!

Riley: Team Missile launch off at the speed of sound!

Ron: Give up now or our fight will show now bound!

Rattata: Rattata, you're Pokémon will be found!

" so you jerks are with Team Missile?" Asked Ty " Uh yeah you little brat now give us your Pokemon so we don't have to beat your pants off!" Said Rattata suddenly Blastiose takes some sorta bracelet and stone and gives the bracket

to Lyndsey's dad while Blastoise put the stone in his shell" what the hey wait oh my Arceus I think this is a MEGA RING," shouted Lyndsey's dad," well here goes nothing." So he put on the mega ring then taps the stone then Blastiose glows then when the light dies down and had 2 arm cannons and 1 huge one on his back " ok Blastiose use Hydro Pump !" Commanded Lyndsey's dad " what that Blastiose can mega evolve" said Ron shooting across the sky " well at least we know that now." Said Rattata " looks like we're being launched." Team Missile said in unison.

When the sun was setting our heroes were at Lyndsey's place " thanks for helping you guys and since the water Pokemon are living with us there will never be a dull moment and as thanks here's an egg we found in the woods "said Lyndsey's dad " gee thanks but there's someone who needs this egg more than me, " said Fin " and that's my GIRLFRIEND ." WHAT YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND WAIT TILL MOM HERES THIS!" Said Ty " so who is the lucky lady ?" Said Lyndsey's dad " right behind you," said Lyndsey " it's me we started this morning when we were in my room of course not THAT way!" Every body was there stunned then Ty laughed " ok you guys are joking right ?," Asked Ty " Fin she's so out of your league I mean you little league but she's in the majors" " nop we're dating and sir can she join us on our journey?" asked Fin " kids can you give us some privacy?" Almost instantly they disappeared " look she can go but you better not break her heart like her mother did to me when she took my little Matt from me." Said Lyndsey's dad " huh I thought he left on his own?" Then Lyndsey's dad said " no I've been telling her that but the truth is her mother and I divorced and she took Matt and Lyndsey but he's technically not older because they're TWINS! Just don't tell her i mean would you hate someone if they lied to you your whole life and if you run into him tell him his dad said hi and where I am so Rock Town please do that for me. " he was nearly crying " ok I'll do it." Said Fin " then you have my permission " said Lyndsey's dad" thanks sir" "please call my Marty ""well thanks Marty " then there's a knock on the door " we're good guys you can come in." Said Fin" by the way if your gonna challenge a gym the closet one is the Hoyha city gym but it's a grass type gym" said Marty" thanks i will so we better get going ." As our heroes leave Rock town with a new traveling companion and a new girlfriend for Fin it's a great start to an amazing journey ahead


	5. Chapter 4 The Shelled Saver

Pokemon Dryia Region

Chapter 4 The Shelled Saver

As our heroes enter Hoyah city they realize something " hey why is that Chimchar all bruised and beat up?" Said Ty "well we should take to a Pokemon center ." Said Sally " or me and Fin could make out " said Lyndsey quickly " huh" said everyone " nothing hey wait I think this Chimchar belongs to someone look there's a note here." After a minute of reading it she looked like she like she just smelled a petrified Gloom and threw it on the ground " unbelievable the note said " if you're reading this then I want you to have this Chimchar and train it up for me because I'm not into it ." " what the nerve ." Said Ty " that's not the worst part he left its Pokeball ." said Lyndsey " I'll take it to the Pokemon Center ," Said Fin " huh ?" Said Sally " it's the least we can do, plus it's trainer might be there so we can give him a piece of our minds." Said Fin so Fin Lyndsey and Ty carried the weak Chimchar to the Pokemon Center." Nurse joy we need some help here." Said Ty " what happened?" Asked nurse joy" the trainer of the Chimchar abandoned it." Said Ty "you mean ran away from it ." Said someone " Who are you?" Asked Lyndsey " names Todd that Chimchar belongs to me s-" " NO ITS NOT MISTER YOU KNOW THE RULES NO POKEMON AT ALL!" Said a thin woman in a business suit " mom I told you i wanna be a trainer ok so plus I have Dad on my side and Chimchar and I are a team" said Todd " well you know my condition!" Argued Todd's mom " excuse me but what I wanna know is who left Chimchar by the wall scared and alone ," Asked Fin " I have a spearow and not afraid to use it!" " ok ok it was me you see I'm AFRAID of Pokemon !" Replied Todd's mom. " ok and now with that information I would like to say " said Fin with a pause knowing exactly what he was going to say Lyndsey said " WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU WOMAN I mean Pokemon are like pets" " you must mean are PEST you mixed up the last to letters. They deserve nothing. I bet they all are in some type of mob and work for that evil Feebass. Now if you excuse me I will take all the vermin out of here a put them were they be long ether in their Pokeballs or on the streets starting with the monkey " look Terry we went over this it's a PUBLIC MEDICAL FACILITY you can't take it down yourself . Besides Chimchar is Todd's first Pokemon in fact he should start his journey today!" Said Nurse Joy " yeah maybe I'll challenge Bert ." Said Todd " thanks- um sorry I don't know your names." Said Todd " no prob this is Sally ,my little brother Ty ,my girlfriend Lyndsey , and I'm Fin." Introduced Fin " well nice to meet you," Said Todd " hey why don't we have a battle it'll be like a warmup for Bert ?"Asked Todd" yeah sure but wait Bert's the gym leader here!" Said Fin " yeah he's the gym leader why do you ask ." Asked Sally " well let's use the battlefield outside," said Fin awkwardly" wait Ty can I talk to you for a sec?" Asked Finally " sure" Ty replied " dude we have a problem who is the gym leader here ?" Asked Fin " well duh it's..." Ty paused as he finally realized the situation " oh I get it now well as long we don't go near Lake Magi we'll be fine" said Ty calmly " yeah another issue the gym is RIGHT NEXT TO LAKE MAGI!" Exclaimed Fin " ok as long as we can keep this secret we'll be ok, hopefully" said Ty

Outside Todd threw out Chimchar and Fin threw out Spearow " ok I'll referee this will be one on one with no time limit BEGIN!" Stated Sally" "Spearow use Peck" Spearow zoomed towards Chimchar with its beak glowing and extending and picked at Chimchar like it was a weedle " Chimchar use Flame wheel" " spearow dodge and fly up high" "Chimchar flame wheel" the flame wheel missed " Spearow peck " like a arrow it zoomed towards Chimchar with a ton of force causing Chimchar to lose the battle " Chimchar is unable to battle the winner is Fin " said Sally " well well nice attack Fin " " yeah awesome peck ." Said two familiar voices " oh no hey what's up." Said Fin " hey DAD UNCLE BERT, great to see ya" said Ty " UNCLE THE GYM LEADERS YOUR UNCLE ," Shouted Todd " wait that means, oh boy" As Fin and Ty's dad along with Bert he noticed a certain person trying to sneak away along with Todd's mother " Terry Todd why are you leaving?" Asked Bert " I mean after all Todd here's your chance to meet your step cousins." Said Bert " oh so these are your young nephews you were talking about." Said Terry" wait COUSINS oh wait now I remember you were the kid who got covered in chocolate fondue at the wedding by lily . Dude I'm sorry but that was sooo funny." Said Ty " so who are these ladies ?" Asked Bert " oh hey Sally where's Marcus ?" Asked Fin's dad " he's working with at his lab ." Answered " so who are you exactly his girlfriend?" Said Terry pointing at Lyndsey " yeah actually I'm traveling with him so I can be a top coordinator." Said Lyndsey almost everyone laughed except for Fin Ty Sally and Lyndsey " How much did he pay you to say that," said Bert mid laugh " cause I mean he's in little league and your in the majors " " wait are you serious right now ?" Asked Fin's dad " yes ok now can we please change the subject?" Asked Fin embarrassed " fine so Todd how's Chimchar?" Asked Bert " so you were the one behind him getting that thing," Said Terry " Berty you know how I feel about those creatures." Said Terry " look Terry we've been over this that Feebass was just scared ok in fact as a gift I got you this ." Says Bert as he hands Terry a Pokeball " ok so how do you open this thing Pokemon come out " said Terry as a average sized Feebass flopped onto the ground. " OH MY ARCEUS WHY DID YOU BRING THAT SCALED DEMON AND GIVE IT TO ME!" Shouted Terry " because I have this," Said Bert as he held up a rare candy " hey Feebass want something to eat?" The Feebass ate the rare candy and started to glow then it grew longer taller and finally into a Milotic" it's beautiful." Said Terry mystified " the best part is that is the same Feebass from before." Said Bert " Hi yah I know this is touching ya know crazy lady who hates Pokemon finally realizing her true love for Pokemon but Fin can you clarify HOW IS YOUR UNCLE THE GYM LEADER!" Asked Sally " well technically he's a co gym leader with my dad he comes here during his 'business trips' you see every month my dad and uncle switch places working at the gym. For example one month my dad is the at the gym then the next month my uncle is at the gym but for two months they are both at the gym for a special reason which is..." "MAGIKARP FISHING SEASON" said Fin " it's a family tradition and dad I want to show you my partner," said Fin" come out Oshy." " well isn't he a cutie so does your mom know about her?" Asked Fins dad " no but promise me you won't tell her you know how she gets about this type of stuff." Said Fin " well ok you got me there but if she mentions you or your friends it might come out." Said Fins dad" fair enough so how's the search going?" Asked Fin " Swimmingly." Said a familiar voice. " hey prof. hows it going?" Asked Lyndsey " well I was here studying Lake Magi and the Pokemon who live in it,but since your here I want to give you these it's a Pokedex deluxe and I have one for all of you kids." Said " thanks but we already have pokedexs"said Ty" right Ty but this version is also a phone ,a pokenav , it can even tell the gender of your Pokemon ,and it has a map of any region in the known world " said Prof. Pine" and since I'm here I would like to talk to Fin for a few minutes." Said Prof .Pine " sure"said Fin

meanwhile through special binoculars Team Missile saw and heard the whole thing " so the main and mini brat dad and uncle are gym leaders." Said Riley " look even though they are related to brats I know them we were basically best freinds. But before you say anything they were there when I caught Ryhorn." Interrupted Ron " we'll look Ron we obey the boss and get him powerful and rare Pokemon since they're gym leaders I say we nab the Oshawott and the gym leaders Pokemon so let's go

After Fin came back with with a new blue and white jacket they went fishing in Lake Magi " why are we doing this again?" Asked Lyndsey "well I want you guys to learn about patience and this is a family tradition and your all technical members of the family especially you Lyndsey."said Fins dad " thanks dad." Said Lyndsey " Lyndsey just call me Harry " said Harry " "Ok then so dad are you still looking for the golden Magikarp." Asked Ty " right you are Ty and how's Squirtle?" Answered " he's good and I think he'll evolve soon but I'm not sure about Oshy though I mean if he took down a Skarmory I think he would already evolved by now." Said Ty " wait Oshy took down a Skarmory!" Exclaimed Harry " that's as unbelievable as catching a Ryhorn by throwing a pokeball at it without battling it but that happened to a very close friend of ours ain't that right Bert ." Said Harry " yeah man Ron got lucky that day I wonder what happened to him?" Asked Bert " any way what's the golden Magikarp?" Asked Lyndsey " it's a legend that a golden magikarp garuds the lake and it's said to be the worlds strongest magikarp." Said Harry " you see my dad wants to catch it so he can use it in the gym as like an under dog victory plus it's ill be cool to see that Magikarp into a Gyarados." Said Ty " well thanks for the story peps but I think you are looking for something that belongs to us" No way the golden Magikarp isn't yours ." Said Sally " wait a sec Ron is that you?" Asked Harry " um hey guys how's YA doing ." Said Ron " wait dad that's the same Ron who caught that Ryhorn " yeah but guys hate to break it to YA but we're here for the golden Magikarp." Said Ron " finally you've grown a spine," said Riley" go magnemite use thunderbolt on the lake " Fin got get Officer Jenny !" Shouted Prof. Pine while the lightning hit the lake with a wink." Right." Said Fin " " now give us the Magikarp!" Commanded Ron " what happened to you to join Team Missile?" Asked Bert " well maybe you should know after all you were the ones who you didn't tell you were training to be gym leaders all the time so when I asked you to hang out with me you left me and i didn't even get an invite to your weddings!" Said Ron " wow thats harsh dad." Said Ty " well look just give us the Magikarp. Suddenly the lake glowed blue and a blurry shadow came out of the water. It shined in the sunlight. It was the golden Magikarp " finally now for the catch!" Said Rattata Rattata launched a net and captured it I that net " I don't think so " said a hoarse voice then a man jumped down from one of the roof had a it had a blue out line with white inside and wore a helmet with a one way visor " who are you supposed to be ?" Asked Riley " I'm Dryia's greatest hero,The Shelled Saver,Oshawottman and that Pokémon belongs in the lake." Said Oshawottman " wow a real superhero this is awesome." Said Ty "thanks kid now to cut the net with my throwing shells." Said Oshawottman " go Oshawott use Aqua jet " he released his Oshwottman's then it shot off the ground in a spirit of water launching team missle " looks like we're launching off again ." Said team missile " hey than- he's gone" said Sally " hey guys I'm back and I brought officer Jenny." Said Fin " your a bit late cause a super hero showed up and whooped em " I can't believe it , you know I was thinking what happened to the Magikarp " I caught it ," Said Harry " but I can't keep it so I'll give it to the man who deserves it Ty." " WOW thanks dad . This had nothing to do with our deal did it." Said Ty " WHAT are you saying that just because rayquaza is extremely rare and I couldn't find one even if I searched till the day I die ok yay" said Harry " well I guess it'll do." Said Ty " but what about Fins gym battle." Said Lyndsey " well I think it's up to my new assistant " who me ." Said Ty " look kid I know that you wanna take over the gym so maybe with this job you could get a little practice." Said Harry " ok then he'll battle ME." Said Ty " ok bro lets do this " go Squirtle use water gun " Spearow fly up and use aerial ace." " when did he learn that " TM another gift for saving the prof " dodge it and use tackle ." Spearow dodged the water gun went into aerial ace but squirtle just in time " spearow peck " and while Squirtle moved in Spearow smacked him in his shell making him faint " nice job but I still have caterpie " Ty sends out cater pie then caterpie and spearow start to glow and evolve into a Metapod and Fearow " sweet Fearow grab Metapod and chuck him in the air." " Metapod dodge " acting like it didn't hear Ty he stayed put while Fearow grabbed Metapod and climbing steeper and steeper " ok drop it" Fearow released Metapod at least 20 feet in the air,fainting him on impact winning Fins first gym badge " nice job now Fin I'm proud to give you the Dew badge." Said Harry " Thanks dad it's my first badge I'll treasure it," Said Fin ",so where's the next gym?" Asked Fin " that would be Yorgan Town and its a electric type gym ." Said Bert " well we better get going and one more thing." Said Fin walking up to Lyndsey and kissed her on the mouth for a few seconds " ok that's enough lovebirds" said Ty " ok fine but you'll be doing that someday." Said Lyndsey as our heroes waved goodbye they walked toward another great adventure ahead of them.


	6. Chapter 5 Fin

Pokemon Dryia Region  
Chapter 5 Fin  
It felt awesome kissing Lyndsey.I mean you always remember your first kiss and I can tell she felt the same way. I decided that I should go and ask her I slowed down a bit by faking to tie my shoelaces I got up and said quietly " so about the kiss back there Lyndsey I was wondering how YA know liked it ?" " uh duh osha brain your my boyfriend ok and they do that now KISS ME YOU FOOL!" She said whispering excitedly so me hide behind a tee for a few seconds and make out but then I heard something " hold on we should be going back to the others." I said " got it and there's some fire wood and we could say we saw it and make camp for lunch " said Lyndsey " and they say pretty girls aren't smart." I replied and it fooled everyone except I heard the same sound again " there it is again ok Oshy I think we should check it a blurry figure jumps toward us and I panicked and told Oshy to use water gun which didn't exactly work it hit the thing but it sprayed a lover the place making the food wet. " hey guys it's a litleo " said Ty " OMG a fire type can I catch it?" Asked Sally " one problem look what it hit " said Ty I looked around and noticed that a Pokeball near litleo and my bag was open and a few Pokeballs fell out of it." WHAT he caught it so un fair " said Sally " well now at least he has a counter for bug,grass,steel, and ice types." Said Ty " well maybe we can head to a pokemon center for a while and see if our pokemon are ok." Said Lyndsey " good plan but where is the closest pokemon center from us ?" Asked Sally " actually literally a 2 minute walk from here and we're there." Said Ty  
Once we got to the center I decided that I should call Prof. Pine and Adam and tell them to see if they can make one outfit for Lyndsey " Hey Adam I was thinking about the you-know-what and I think I should tell Lyndsey."I was the prof partner like a science duo." Well I guess it's ok after all your parents know so maybe I could work something how tall is she id say 3 to 4 inches shorter then me." I answered " ok I'll ask the big man so don't tell anyone yet ok I mean she would freak if she found out you were O-" realizing that he almost blew the secret and stopes himself " well anyway tell Marcus about Lyndsey and that I got my first badge." Wow I'm proud dude it's only been like a week and a half " so bye Adam F-O man out." Sometimes you just don't want to something but if it's for the best you gotta. This was one of those things. I mean if I told them then they put their lives at risk." Fin we're ready to go." Said Sally "ok I'm on my way." I thought I looked pretty casual but after a while Lyndsey walked by me and asked " you okay you look like you got something on your mind." " no I'm good really." I lied she looked right through that then my phone rang and of course I answered "hey Fin it's and Adam told me your issue and I expected this and made a version of it so I'll send it under the name Buford Yogs." " oh really so can I say it ?" I asked" of course in fact show her too." "Ok thanks." I replied " well now after that I do and I wanna show you," I said "here behind those trees." Once I made sure we were out of view " ok now show me ." She said "well don't freak out." I said I steeped back and tapped the shell button inside the collar of my jacket and suddenly white girls metal gloves were put on my hands and blue metal armor around the height of a adult and a chest plate extended from the jacket and the back sprouted a mask then I pushed down a visor.I was Oshawottman." You're Oshawottman Im dating a superhero." Said Lyndsey " that's not all ," I said in a hoarse voice I realized I had the voice modulator on so I turned it off " sorry about that I want you to be my parter in crime fighting ." Are you kidding yes so where's my suit ." She said " 's sending it, well then let's join the others ." I realized that it's been almost 15 minutes. We flew on Fearow and they didn't even notice we were gone " you lovebirds ok ." Said Ty "Hey there's a town up ahead," Sally said " wait what's that?" She asked as a car zoomed by and after a few seconds later Officer Jenny stopped by us on her motorcycle and said " did you 4 see a car come by here." " yah it went that way " said Ty pointing to the right "thanks that car belongs to goon of The Prinplup," Said Jenny " who " asked Sally." , he's a mob boss ever since Oshawottman shoes up he thinks Dryia should have a new crime lord and supervillian to even everything out. Well gotta go." " wow this just like in this comic book I read " said Ty " dude this is not a comic book this is real but this is like a comic book." Then we went to the pokemon center " excuse me miss we have a package for you ." Said Nurse Joy " thanks I'll take it right now."said Lyndsey " well that's a relief ." Said Ty " why wait a sec is it the 6th ," I asked " yeah." Said Sally " "well on the sixth of November our great uncle sends late birthday gifts for everyone in the family and he gives Ty the pranked fact last year it literally exploded ." I relied " wait that's what that was I thought saw accidentally messed with electrode that wandered into your house ." Said Sally " well how it worked was he put a electrode in the box." I said " hey look he said he stop the pranks this year he said now I'm a trainer he set high expectations that if obviously SOAR over then he laughed like it was a joke." Said Ty " oh Ty you have a package too ." Said Nurse Joy " what's up with him?" Asked Lyndsey " well the box might have an Electrode in it" Ty came back with a medium sizedbox he opened it slowly and looked inside " wow he got me a 2 Great Balls and 4 Exp Shares ! And a note it says 'I combined Fins and your present I packed those extras for find lady and your Friend Sally .' Well that's nice I call this one ." Said Ty disappointed " well I take the other one " hey look one of those bracelets your dad has Lyndsey " I said " THATS A MEGA RING !" Said a guy who looked like he knew what this thing was and what it did " that helps cause mega evolution and it's very rare . Oh I forgot to introduce myself I'm Simon and I'm an expert on mega evolution and who is the one who gave you that ?" Simon asked " our great uncle Martin." Said Ty " Martin well that explains everything cause you see he's a master of mega evolution wait does he have a Garchomp and s Blaziken ?" Asked Simon " yeah and he keeps saying sometimes you just gotta laugh and." I said then Simon said as if it was instinct " other times you gotta scream and punch someone in the face." " ok so do you know him?" Asked Sally " yah he's my best friend and teacher ." Said Simon " wait he was s teacher but he never said anything like that he was joking and saying stuff about us being close and forming bonds with the people we meet ." Ty Said like it was an annoying joke " well he was teaching you but in mega evolution." Said Simon " wow we just thought he was saying spiritual mumbo jumbo like that prophecy of 8 stuff." Said Ty " wait what did he say about the prophecy? But not here I think we've attracted the unwanted attention of the some people who aren't the best to be around a few minutes on the way to Simons place I noticed that some guys from the Pokemon Center we following us and said " Simon guys are following us. And they're getting closer."one was biggish and fit but he had an eyepatch and the other one was a average guy who had a good idea of what he was doing " oh no get ready for a battle it's about time he started ." Said Simon " who?" I asked " hey you five come with us!" At that exact moment the street cleared " go me and Lyndsey will take care of these they got out of view I grabbed Lynsey into an alley and put on my suit and the voice modulator and said " put on yours ." " got it and she tapped the edge of her new blue coat and watching it become like my suit but it looked like a girls version then the goons showed " oh boy it's Oshwottman and who's that tall glass of water " said the bigger goon " I'm Oshagirl we're partners." Said Lyndsey " well miss Im Kirk excuse my friend Wilson look we want him and that mega evolution nerd cause our boss wants some info and your head and personally I think I'm the smart guy including the boss an-" said the smaller goon while I punched him " you talk too much ." I said chucking my throwing shells at them " well that's both of us pal." Said Wilson when he kicked me but I caught it .by the look on his face he was very surprised so I spun it to throw him off Oshagirl jabbed Kirk in the stomach " I think we're done here " I said with the guys moaning and somewhat a few minutes we rejoined the others ,out of the suits of course, and I asked Simon " who were those guys?" " they work for the Prinplup, he wants my knowledge of mega evolution so he can use it against Oshawottman." Said Simon " and his new partner Oshagirl." Said Ty " WHAT he has a partner I bet people start calling her his sidekick." " how do you know that ?" I asked with a bit of panic in my voice " someone recorded a video of the fight against the guys you said you'd handle," Said Sally " so is there anything you want to tell us " " well we were gonna take em on but we ran into an alley and when we were cornered they swooped down and said they'd handle it so we ran." Said Lyndsey " so I'm guessing that one of you has a pokemon that can mega evoke cause I have most of them ?" Asked Simon " I got a Squirtle and Sally has a Torchic." Said Ty " one Blastonite and Blazeikenite coming up by the way which one of you is Fin ." I was astonished that this almost complete stranger knew me " I'm Fin." I said " well than he told me that if I were to run into you to give you this." He handed me an small orange orb." Whats this?" I asked " hey he told me you would know what it is when it's the right time " when I held it I kept thinking what he mean then I remembered I almost didn't believe that this was what I thought it was " I have a good idea." I said like I was sarcastic." Well now you should get out of here before you become targets suddenly a woman around her late 30s or early 40s " what are you doing with my children and I am five minutes from calling the police." She said " excuse me but I don't know you." I said " look sweetie you 4 are in major trouble for wandering by yourselves ." She said " really prove if say me and my brothers names ." Said Ty " " um Ken and Ryan ." She said hesitantly but by then officer Jenny showed up." Ok what's the trouble " this woman attempted to take these children." Said Simon " that is a terrible accusation but ... Goodbye and I'll be taking the girl." She said grabbing Lyndsey and sprinted for a car right outside "don't worry about her at least we have an entire police for both of them luckily from what she did she works for. The Prinplup ." Said Officer Jenny " and you forgot about Oshawottman ok in fact I bet he'll go right up to this Prinplup and take him down and put him where he belongs, the slammer ok ." I said defensively and a bit upset " what was your connection with the girl that was kidnapped and the Prinplup?" Asked officer Jenny " well the girl is my girlfriend and well knowing him pretty much made me and my friends so you should ask him that now if you excuse me ." I said on the verge of tears I mean I wanted to make sure she was safe this was what I promised her dad wouldn't happen I felt like it was my fault do I did the one thing that most guys in this situation would do use the superhero suit you have to save the damsel in distress "time to take down a crime boss and save my girlfriend."  
I said to myself I put on the suit and since it was getting dark I'd use stealth as my advantage of course I figured out their base within minutes due to the name Prinplup It was obvious that his hideout would be The Arctic Circle night club. I checked the building for guards sure enough there was so i swooped down I could register the fear on their faces " dude I think its him ." Said the first guy " I KNOW ITS HIM YOU NINCOMPOOP I have eyes you know dingus." Said the second guy " well run cause I'm your worst nightmare." I said with a lot of serious terror. Instantly they ran and peed their pants I could smell it and straight in the direction I snook inside and took out most of the guards but then I heard a scream. My first thought was that Lyndsey was in trouble then I realized it was a dudes scream I went near the closest door and listened " their you now have the power to defeat the man you hate the most Oshawottman both of you now Wilson your have increased speed,agility, and strength so mind if I don't continue calling you Wilson but your new code name Hunter ,and Kirk from what you look like we inserted Oshawott DNA so your body has mutated so you can do even more what the armored otter could ever do," said the voice " what ..have you done to me I'm a freak ."said Kirk " no your Man Oshawott the opposite of that mammal in a can ," Said the voice " if Oshawottman creating his super partners then I'll create my villain empire. Then I the Prinplup will rule the world " said the Prinplup " in fact I think here's your chance to prove yourself since he's here according to me guards so hunter suit up just say your name and Travis will handle it and Man Oshawott go after that I used stealth again since I had his guards and his now super villain empire after me I decided to take the goons out first then the me tell YA its actually easier that in the movies to take out mobsters it was like one punch to the face . But the real problem was the Prinplup when I was as close as I get get without him seeing me he said " well well well my new adversary we finally meet and is the whereabouts of your sidekick." " she's dealing with something else." I said with confidence walking towards him and he actually LOOKED like a Prinplup " you must've noticed my complexion when I was born my parents thought I was a pokemon so they left me on the streets where I was raised by criminals and the only one who was a real father to me Rex Bradson the Dryia region mob boss he taught me everything I know and they took him from me when he went to prison,and he DIED in there so I'm evening the score by becoming what he was and ruling this town like all the others in this region" he said while crying " well that's why I'm here to stop you and take back the girl your minion kidnapped." I said while holding back tears " you mean that little girl in fact she said you would come for her ," Said the Prinplup " so now I will kill you." He grabbed his cane and held it like it was a machine gun " with a cane ." I said with doubt" a cane GUN." He said with excitement he pushed the hook of it and bullets bursted out in all directions so I threw one shell into the cane then it was slashed by another shell " we meet again my friend ." Said what I presumed to be Man Oshawott " Kirk what did they do to to you " they made me get my revenge ." Said Man Oshawott " you mean our revenge buddy." Said the hunter in an orange and blue jumpsuit with military grade weapons " well look at the cane " I said as while they were talking i stealthily threw a shell at it and it looked like it was about to explode so I snook out and changed out of the suit and I realized that I was gone for 3 HOURS so when I showed up at Simons I FORGOT to Lyndsey OUT " I'm sorry guys I just needed some time ." I said while holding back tears but right there was Lyndsey but her hair was messed up underneath her hat " omg don't ever get kidnapped again or i don't know what I'll do." I said " relax when the Prinplup's place exploded I was already out one goon said that it would be curial to team missile if all of you are safe and me of course, but I was close to the explosions so that's why my hair is like that."she said with a wink towards me " so Lyndsey can I talk to you," I said " did you use the suit?" I asked " no I used a hairpin to pick the lock and the guard spotted me and let me out then the rest is the truth" but I think they're after me," I said " if they wanted you safe they must be watching and following us so we gotta lay low as Oshawottman and Oshagirl for a while till it's an emergency like an alien invasion and we're the world last hope ." Then Lyndsey's bag flashed " I think that was my egg." Said Lyndsey I completely forgot about Lyndsey's egg its brown with a zagged white line in the middle on one side " ok luckily I though of this so I'll use my pokedex deluxe " hello how do you need assistance " said a robotic voice " who was that ." Said Lyndsey " I'm deluxe I have artificial intelligence and can help you will anything ." Said deluxe " ok deluxe can you tell me what pokemon hatch from what eggs." I said by the everyone was in the room looking confused but I pointed at the egg and that pretty much made sense to them " here's what I found a site to identify pokemon eggs." So I tapped the link and I looked for Lyndsey's egg" well I found the egg and if I'm right if should be a Zigzaggoon or an Eevee " I said " well thanks that helps." Said Sally " well I took off the glass cover then the egg glowed and it it's spot stood 2 Eevees " wait 2 Eevees im pretty sure there's only supposed to be 1." Said Ty " " so Fin which one do you want?" She asked me " what but it's your egg " it's our egg so how about we randomly choose." Said Lyndsey " well I'll take him "I said "fine then I'll take her." She said" I think I'll call you Jack" I said " I'll call you Dory." She said " well come on Jack" I said as I used one of my Pokeballs in the process I dropped the great ball and a GIBLE came out " Ty it's Gabe!" " that's impossible that Gible is much better than the Gabe you claimed last year when he hatched." Said Ty " well then I was right this mega stone is Garchompite and Gabe is that Garchomp," I said " well thanks for the hospitality Simon."" No stay the night it's already late so just head up and after all this's a lot to take in" so I went into the room Ty went into and set up on the floor. I fell asleep almost dream was that this Garchomp was out of control and after me with red eyes on a tall tower while Lyndsey fell and I grabbed her mid fall but I got saved by what looked like a Blaziken then this weasel was doing the hula on a that I woke up and walked downstairs while everyone was watching tv " fin check this out this Garchomps freaking out in Kalos and this kid is trying to calm him down," said Sally " wait when did this happen?" I asked " last night now here's the freaky part he gets saved by what's presumed to be a MEGA BLAZIKEN." I was freaking out I mean how did me subconscious know this and edit so his Pikachu would be Lyndsey " well I'm gonna have breakfast." I said fast" hey Ty did you hear about the Kalos ." I said " yeah and what's creepy I think Mom and Dad know him cause when I showed them the video they changed the subject," said Ty " weird but that's not as weird as actually having the same thing happen to you in a dream cause that's what happened to me last night ." Said Fin " wow that is creepy personally I have a possibility have you been near pyshic types or been near anything like an explosion." I felt like he was onto me being Oshawottman and Lyndsey " no if you're implying anything," I said he had almost cracked a laugh like it was an inside joke but caught." I know you're Oshawottman and Lyndsey's Oshagirl." Said Ty " how might you have gained this info ?" I asked " I asked Lyndsey. Also I want in." Said Ty like he was at a pawn shop." No I don't know if you get hurt  
,wait what if your like the tech guy like the butler in my comics that you read." I said "so is he in ." Said Lyndsey " she startled me a bit so I flinched a tiny bit too " can you not do it I know we use stealth and all but that doesn't mean we use it all the time ok," I said They both nodded in agreement " now since Prinplup's in prison all we have to worry about is Team Missile and from our experience not that hard to handle." " but we gotta stay out toes and train as hard as we can without overtraining our pokemon so they don't die " ok everyone get packed once everything's packed we're out for Yorgan town." Said Sally after an hour we were all packed I said " see YA Simon I hope we meet again ." " I hope so too Oshawottman. Hello it's obvious but I'll keep your secret " He said quietly " thanks dude. I owe ya one ." Then we walked outside and Ty said" onward to Yorgan town ." And so we left for my next gym battle


	7. Chapter 6 A shocking Gym Battle

Pokemon Dryia Region

Chapter 6 A Shocking Gym Battle

As we entered Yorgan town I thought it was more of a city than I town " this place is huge ." I said " well it's actually in the middle of the city like in the city in the news last night as we saw this tannish black haired guy tinkering with something in a shop so I walked in side to ask " hey whatcha working on." " well it's a new version of the Pokeball it's best for electric types I call it the Jolt Ball it was black with blue and yellow zagged lines on it." Oh hey do you know how to get to the gym?" I asked" ok um first just go straight and take the 3rd right then cross the park and you're there and the gyms closed," He said" what why ?" I asked shocked " it's his day off so he wants to work on his projects. By the way the names Leo " said Leo " ok so will the gym be open tomorrow?" I asked " yeah he does this he's an inventor of extraordinary genius and my partner." Leo said " well thanks ." I said " where have you been we've been looking for you." Asked Sally " I was asking for directions and the gyms closed so we should find a pokemon center or something." It literally toke us seconds to find in fact it was behind us so we walked in and it was huge ." Hello welcome to the Pokemon Center would you like me to heal your Pokémon ." Of course we said yes cause we've been training really hard." Hey if it isn't directions guy ." Said Leo as he walked in " Leo hey I want you to meet my friends , that's Sally,my brother Ty , my girlfriend Lyndsey,and most importantly Im Fin" I said but he looked at me like I had a third eye " yeah right oh nurse joy are my Pokemon ok." He said ." Yeah Leo here's Emolga,Chinchou,and Ampharos." She said while handing Leo 3 Pokeballs ."so is this the guy you asked for directions ?" Ty asked " excuse my sir," Said a man in shades with a thick accent,a hat and a black mustache "do any of you have a flying type I need to send a message to my boss ?" He asked " I have a Fearow but which company so he knows where to go" um the bugas fak corporation." He said hesitantly " wait the bugas fak that's sound a lot like bogus fake,hey wait a minute." Said Leo pulling off the guys hat and shades and mustache " hey it's Ron from Team Missile," I said though Leo seemed a bit confused about this guy ." They're bad guys who steal pokemon for EVIL ." I explained " EVIL well then let's battle Ron ." He said in a humorous way like he was in a cartoon " go Emolga " he said " go Ryhorn " said Ron " go magnemite " said Riley " hey Fin wanna help me out that Rhyhorn's a ground type so I can't do a thing?" He asked" sure go Oshy ." I sent out Oshy which made me panic cause he also is my partner in crime fighting but he acted cool and in fact when he saw Team Missile he had the look I took when I thought of the Prinplup " Oshy use Aqua jet on Rhyhorn." I commanded " Emolga use Aerial Ace." Of course Oshy attacked first causing major damage then I remembered that water conducts electricity so if I got Magnemite wet it would rob ably cause more damage than it came to me " Oshy dodge then use water gun on Magnemite." I said " what are you doing he's an electric steel type and if I attack him..." Said Leo " when it's wet." I said saying what he was thinking." You are a genius dude . Emolga use Discharge "said " Oshy dodge " I said Oshy jumped just in time but since Rhyhorn and Magnemite were wet they electricity nearly quadrupled to a knockout for both of them and a small explosion to burst them thought the sky light " looks like we're being launched off again." Said Team Missile " dude that was awesome in fact I'll take you to the gym where the gym leader will be honored to battle you, and I should know ." Said Leo and I don't think he was kidding but I had my doubts. He led to it but " it's a skyscraper." Said Sally but Leo was staring at the alley right next to the gym then he said " and your lucky I added a elevator so you can just go to the gym leader but only the people who come with the challenger go in there my old boss's rules of course he taught me so Fin sorry but take the stairs of you want the battle and you can't use you pokemon." Said Leo he really looked like he was sorry " so are you gonna stay and watch?" I asked " of course you guys are my best friends and my some of my only friends actually besides I watch all the matches." He said with a smile then stopped like he said too much" well see YA guys." I said it was harder than I thought believe me luckily I made some lunch so it wasn't that bad but there was literally 12 floors meaning 24 FLIGHT OF STAIRS I was on all fours when I got there " why so many stairs at least put benches I mean seriously." I said to Leo who for some reason was on the other side of the battlefield " hey Leo where's the gym leader?" I asked " your looking at him why do you think I knew the stuff I knew besides the fact I lived in the alley right next to us okay I lived there since my mom died in that accident in fact her boss said he was sorry for what happened and offered me her job but I said keep it open for me when I'm older cause I was 7 I mean what 7 year old has a job and I just said last summer that you can put it on the list but put her picture in the hall so everyone can remember her." He had the same look Lyndsey had when she thought about her mom and twin who left her and her dad behind." So are we gonna battle or what dude " ok go Emolga " he said " go Gabe " and the battle began " wait you have a Gible dude that's stupid you at a disadvantage ." Leo said " well I gotta few tricks " Gabe use Rock Slide " Gabe grabbed the field and chucked them over Emolga rapid fire style Leo SHOCKED said " Emolga fly up and dodge." But when Emolga dodged there was another one tight on top and it caused here to nearly faint " Gabe Dragon Claw." I commanded ,with my hard training due to the fact that I was becoming a bit paranoid with being jumped by Team Missile my pokemon learned new moves and since he has a flying type I couldn't use my ground type moves on him but not the dragon moves. Gabe was like a bullet with that dragon claw but " Emolga fly up and use Volt Switch ." Then Emolga made a rope like thing out of lightning and it hit Gabe but it did nothing " stupid I forgot that it if doesn't do any damage the effect won't work. Well then Emolga return Go Ampharos " he put Emolga in its Pokeball and brought out Ampharos." Gabe use dig." Gabe burrowed in the field " oh no Ampharos sat alert." But that didn't work out so well Gabe was DIRECTLY UNDER Ampharos so it was pretty affective and it even knock him out " now for me secret weapon go Ryan ." Ryan was a Raichu but I had Gabe so no prob ." Use hyper beam ." Said Leo with a lot of power in it and believe me that hyper beam was powerful in fact it nearly fainted Gabe "Gabe return go Simba." I sent out Simba it was his first gym battle like Gabe so I thought why not plus with his training he learned a bunch of new moves I wanted to try out " Simba use flame burst." " Ryan use thunderbolt " if what I remember is true then Raichu use enough power to stun a DRAGONITE so that thunderbolt would do a lot of damage " dodge it Simba "of course he dodged we worked on speed for at least 10 days,Simba basically was a thunderbolt and dodged the thunderbolt so fast you didn't even see him and that flame burst was like rapid fire " ok Simba use bite ." " Ryan use Mach Punch " Ryan had his left hand in the air like he was waiting for the right moment " aim for the right arm." I said but luckily Leo didn't catch on,Simba did as I said and Ryan must not be the sharpest knife in the drawer so when Simba bit his arm he let go right before it hit his arm " ok that's it I give your too good besides I think that arm might need some extra care just in case." Said Leo " sorry dude you know adrenaline pumping and I'm sorry if Ryan has some serious injuries." Thanks luckily there's a Pokemon Center behind the building so Ryan return and to be honest you helped me realize that weakness of strategy " said Leo "yay you should work on that more "said a cracked voice coming from the elevator " hey I'm the old gym leader Lewis" said the old guy hey had a smokey face let he wore googles during s fire and coated the rest of his face he had white hair but in the back it was gone like it was singed off and he wore rubber gloves and googles on his fore head " nice to see YA Lewis but we're in a bit of a hurry." I said pointimg at Ryan's pokeball " ok fine but call if your in trouble " he said like he was his dad " got it lewis " said Leo like it was something that annoyed him as we were leaving I asked Leo something " Leo can I have my badge?" I asked " oh sure luckily I have a few in my pocket." He gave me a badge that looked like a lightning rod being stuck by lightning " I present to you the lightning badge." Said Leo bowing like I was just proclaimed king "thanks dude you know you're kinda young to be a gym leader " I said" it was this or be a homeless orphan with a Pichu you could say I'm Aladdin and Ryan is my Abu " he said like a joke even i laughed " so Ryan was your first pokemon?" I asked "yay he was a birthday present from my Mom in fact he was her last one ." He said then everyone was quiet for the rest of the ride " excuse me are you the gym leader " asked nurse joy but something wasn't right " yay are you here for Ryan." Said Leo " uh t

Yah just hand me its Pokeball."she said then Officer Jenny showed up " Your under arrest ." Then the Nurse Joy ran but then a wig fell of showing off ruby red hair " hey that's Riley." Said Sally " wait is she the lady with the weird outfit that attacked us at the Pokemon Center ." Said Leo " knowing she faked being Nurse Joy she's with Team Missile right ." Asked offficer Jenny " yeah but I have a Fearow " I said bringing out Fearow " and I got an Metapod." Said Ty bringing out Metapod put having it land on it face " why would that help us?" Asked Leo " because I have this,"'he said holding a rare candy " I got the idea from uncle Bert eat up Metapod." Ty gave Metapod the rare candy then he started to glow and then he sprouted antenna and wings and became Butterfree " awesome use can use sleep powder ." Said Lyndsey " exactly now Butterfree look for Riley and the rest of Team Missile got it." Butterfree nodded in agreement." Ok we'll look on the ground," Said Officer Jenny " plus we'll check every one and hing that comes and goes." Then Fearow cried and darted west" Ok Butterfree follow Fearow." Instructed Ty and a few minutes later we found a truck with their symbol on the side with CRATES full of Pokeballs "so we weren't the only ones that were fooled by the fake nurse joy." Said Leo" well let's go stop police." Said officer Jenny at Team missile" as if go Magnemite " said Riley " go Rhyhorn." Said Ron "go Emolga " said Leo " go Jack " I said of course I knew I didn't have much experience with him but I wanted to show him off " use Swift." I said and since it can it multiple targets it hit both of them but it did the same amount of damage to both of them." Use discharge on Magnemite." Said Leo " Magnemite use spark on Emolga " Said Riley " Rhyhorn use Take Down on Jack ." Magnemite hit Emolga bug it just seemed to make him stronger" oh did I forget to mention Emolga has the lightning Rod ability making his Electric type moves stronger when attacked by another Electric type move ." So when Emolga used discharged on Magnemite it was almost triple the with the Take Down Rhyhorn used it caused some damage for itself but unfortunately it hit Jack but it was that powerful " ok now Jack use Bite " " Emolga use Aerial Ace ." " Magnemite use tackle " " Rhyhorn take down " Emolga's Aerial Ace took out Magnemite. while with Jack and Rhyhorn the bite took a lot of damage and the take down finished him off." Ok now give up those Pokeballs but then one popped open and out came Ryan " oh yeah Ryan use Power up punch." Said Leo and he blew them out of the park and I thought for a moment the moment they were last seen twinkled " I heard the explosion what's the problem " said Lewis " hey so I wanna ask you something Lewis?" Asked Leo " sure you can join and I can take over the gym." Said Lewis and Leo looked like he just read his mind " like your mom said you can tell anything from looking in their eyes," Said Lewis " you knew her ." Said Leo shocked " yeah that's why I took you in and made you gym leader I was there when you were born in fact I was there with both of your parents and your sister " you meet my sister ." Said Leo " yeah you're twins and I'm your Dads best friend and I was your moms too."He said with a tear in her eye."In my head I was freaking out I mean I battled my girlfriends twin brother ." Wait you with the hat come forward ." Said Lewis with an idea in his head like he just might have figured out a complicated puzzle " those eyes LYNDSEY is that you ." He asked " that's my name don't ware it out ."She said then Lewis hugged her " it's been so long and you've grown then again the last I saw you was when you were 2 " he said with a huge smile " so what " asked Leo " what do I have to do with Leo ." Asked Lyndsey " turn around and stand next to each other." Said Lewis and the did but I could see the resemblance " omg just give Leo the hair and eyes remove the soot and you would look almost exactly alike ." Said Sally " SO WE'RE RELATED, " said Leo and Lyndsey in unison " stop doing that ok now it's just creepy." " your both right it is so stop" said Ty " so can I go ?" Asked Leo " sure and if you want to see the contest tomorrow you can stay then go to Chatden town to the ice type gym you can stay at my place ." Said Lewis " wait there's a contest here " asked Lyndsey " yay it's in the center of the city right next to the fact it's the 8th contest till the grand festival." Said Lewis " well I gotta get register." Said Lyndsey like she just saw a mountain made of chocolate and it was filled with contest ribbons ." Well you better hurry it closes in 2 hours ." Said Lewis " well luckily I've been trying out a few things and I think I know what I'm gonna do ." She said " and we'll all be there to support you." I said " thanks you are an awesome boyfriend." Said Lyndsey " I know." Then we snuggled all the way to Lewis's place.


	8. Chapter 7 First Round Fanatics

Pokemon Dryia region  
Chapter 7 The First Round Fanatics  
It was the day of the of the contest and Lyndsey was rushing through the morning that she realized that she hadn't even brought her pokemon to the contest."my bad I'm just really nervous." She said " well we better get going or we're gonna be late ." Said Lewis " ok so let's do this thang ." Said Leo and I in unison I know what you're thinking we became so close we could read each other's we actually rehearsed that and we knew when to say it so it was pretty much easy as finding a Magikarp in Lake Magi "ok so we should not be wasting time!" Shouted Lyndsey " ok it this way follow me." Said Lewis after at least half an hour we got there and just in time but when we walked in I felt I was being watched but I thought I was just paranoid. Lyndsey went backstage to get ready while we took our seats I was between Leo and Ty who formed a quick bond over the fact of them being close to the gym leading business " so when's the show gonna start ." I asked " in just a few minutes I guess I mean they gotta get the show on the road." Said Sally then the lights went out and a single spotlight focused on a woman in her mid 30s and wearing a ocean blue dress with a pink a raft." Hello I'm your spokesperson Marilyn and now our judges the president of the Pokemon Fan Club, who organized this event and our own Nurse Joy, " Then the spotlight shone on the judges table." And now here's what our lucky winner will win the Yorgan Ribbon ." She said while holding a gold ribbon with blue and red stripes. " and without further ado the Yorgan Contest." She said and the crowd erupted with applause " up first we have Jake." She said while walking off stage then through the side of the stage came a dude in a gray shirt and jeans with black hair and a long face" go Shuppet use psychic on the blocks " he said throwing colorful blocks in all directions and his Shuppet used psychic to to stop them move them in a ring float throught it then stacked them in a pyramid next to him then he grabbed them and but them in a small bag." Next is Jose ." Then a girl who wears why to much makeup walked on stage wearing a blue t shirt with white jeans and glasses on " go Mime jr. use meditate then psybeam ." She said her voice was cracky like she just ate a sand without drinking any water. Mime jr closed it eyes then floated a bit then spun opened its eyes and shot off a psybeam while still spinning " wow that was awesome." Said Marilyn after at least 13 performances she said" ok finally lets give it a hand for Lyndsey , in fact this is her first contest so everyone give her a hand." She said kindly then some of the crowd stood up and clapped after that Lyndsey was on center stage then she brought out a boom box and a few pieces of wood then she put a tape in the boom box and it played Kung fu fighting by Cee lo Green and Jack Black. " ok Machop use karate chop to break these boards then she grabbed one one of the boards and held it up then Machop broke it like it was a tooth pick and did a few dance moves like the moon walk and the Egyptian then Lyndsey held up the second board and Machop knew exactly what to do it broke the board then did the helicopter and the ,she held the last piece of wood and it was like instinct in fact there was nothing left of that board then it folded onto the floor and spun then stopped jumped up and landed in the splits with its arm in the air ." Wow that was amazingly talented. So now for the coordinators to take a break while we figure out who's going to the next round." Said Marilyn " well I'm gonna congratulate Lyndsey on what she and Machop did ." I said " wait we're coming too" when we got there she was talking to Jose and Jake." Hey guys these are the guys I was talking about and lead by my boyfriend Fin." She said holding my hand then I noticed Jose was smiling with a huge grin and teeth exposed " this is my brother Ty,our friends Sally and Lewis,and last but not least Lyndsey's twin brother and my best friend Leo." I said pointing to each one." Hey both of you guys were great." Said Ty " but not as good as Lyndsey here I mean no one puts music in their performances but you're the first I know of." Said Jake" yay if you don't go to the next round they were bribed or blinded by black mail." Said Jose " that doesn't make sense but we have a lot of contest experience due to our mom who is " said Ty about to spill the secret about our mom" married to a gym leader a.k.a our dad and..." I said but I said the rest under my breath " and what?" Asked Lyndsey " ok fine she was a top coordinator by the name of Katherine." I said quickly and quietly by the look on their faces they were amazed " so let me get this straight your uncle and dad are gym leaders and your mom is Katherine she's was the best of her generation and inspired me to be in contests ." Said Lyndsey " yah pretty much." Said Ty " dude you are blessed and cursed with high expectations and being talented trainers." Said Jake " oh look they're revealing who's moving onto the next rounds " ok after a lot of tough decisions here are the 8 moving on." Then on the board the first one to show up is Lyndsey then Jake but Jose was at the bottom of the list." Well I'm looks like we're gonna battle in the next round ." Said Lyndsey " may the best trainer win ." Said Jake while holdout his hands like they made a promise so she shook it and even I could feel the intensity and excitement in the room.


	9. Chapter 8 Second round Survivalists

Pokemon Dryia Region  
Chapter 8 The 2nd Round Survivalists  
Up first for the the second round was Lyndsey and Jake" go Machop use knock off." Said Lyndsey" go Shuppet use shadow ball ." Then the battle was underway "so at first Lyndsey was at a disadvantage but after all that training we did Machop learned knock off a dark type move." Said Ty and it was very effective since ghost types are weak against dark." Machop dodge it and use knock off" said Lyndsey her plan only goes halfway Machop didn't dodge the attack but in the process he had hit Shuppet. Then the clock ran out of time and...Lyndsey won " woah wait a go that's it and all she has to do is do that twice and she wins it." Said Leo but there was a problem one of the last 4 had a Skarmory so it had an advantage against both Lyndsey and Jose " man she looks fiiiiiine rawr." Said Leo staring at her" dude that's your sisters competition and not to mention she and Jose are facing off right now ok." Said Ty but then I realized she was either looking at me or the really flashy rich looking guy with with a black shirt and brown spiky hair who was behind me so I pointed to my self stealthily and she nodded so with that I shook my head so looked away but as long as she doesn't notice that I was rooting at Lyndsey but I guessed wrong cause all she did was stare at where Lyndsey was cause of her match and and I saw a bit of a faint green glow around her and she stormed on the field " here we have Belle and Jose." Said Marilyn Lyndsey's battle was a rout for her and once the Jose's battle began it went downhill for her instantly " go Skarmory use steel wing."  
Said Belle " mime Jr. use psychic." Said Jose in a panicked voice the Skarmory stopped and flew up to dodge the psychic burst and darted at double the speed and hit Mime Jr " oh and the time ran out and Belle wins." Said Marilyn " well now that we have our finalists let's let them at it." Said Marilyn " I'm sorry but you're gonna cancel that miss cause they won't have any Pokemon to battle with" said a familiar voice " right you are activate the ball vac." Said another voice which I recognized as Ron " we should do something Ty Sally Leo we keep these guys under control while Lewis gets help." I said everyone nodded " hey Team Missile show yourselves " sure thing."  
Riley: Prepare for flight!

Ron: So leave your Pokémon and get out of sight!

Riley: To save the world from the likes of you...

Ron: Using force and the power of two...

Riley: Riley!

Ron: Ron!

Riley: Team Missile launch off at the speed of sound!

Ron: Give up now or our fight will show now bound!

Rattata: Rattata, you're Pokémon will be found!  
" seriously what is with you guys and that motto so go Torchic." Said Sally  
" yeah seriously what the heck and go Magikarp."Said Ty " is that Magikarp golden?" Asked Leo " yes now we need to stop that vacuum." I said " hey mind if I help as-oh sorry I thought you were someone else ." Said the guy with this he spiked hair?" He asked" sure just get rid of the vacuum." I said " I know we got to either reverse the polarity make it blow instead of suck or blow it up." He said " ok thanks." Said Leo " it's Gary Gary Oak." He said I nearly fainted this guy was the grandson of the Professor Oak." Ok um I'm a huge fan of your grandad work after all he the pokedex deluxe edition." Said Leo like Christmas came early this year" Torchic use ember." I heard Sally say in the distance " FIN WE GOT A PROBLEM." Yelled Ty pointing to the vacuum or should I say vacuums. Apparently it had 2 nozzles " ok that might be a problem." Said Gary " no it's not Ryan use thunderbolt." Said Leo and Ryan gathered the power and shot it right at the battery causing it to short circuit and exploded and it blew team missile through the hole it left ." Sometimes I wonder how we live these things." Said Ron " well we're kept alive by the guy making this stuff." Said Rattata " I'm sorry what." Said Riley " never mind." Said Rattata " looks like we're launching off again." Team Missile said in unison." Well I think we can continue the battle after a break so we can clam down a bit ." Said Marilyn " good we can see Lyndsey it was great to see you Gary and not that it's personal who did you think I was?" I asked " oh a friend I know from my hometown we've been rivals since we were born," Said Gary " and he's a great guy and he saw tons of rare pokemon even ARCEUS the creator of the universe and he saw Ho-Oh on the first day of his journey which kinda stings cause i walked that very path on the same day so if only I stayed a few minutes I could have seen it." He said " well then see YA ." Said Leo once we got back stage we saw Lyndsey talking to Jake and Jose but Belle was stepping closer towards the group ."well if it isn't the girl with the dancing Machop oh wait is that you rock snake lover chick oh my god how long has it been like 3 years cause if you hadn't noticed I've changed but if looks like you didn't so sad ." She said in that weird mocking pouty voice " well it hadn't been long enough but I've changed I have a boyfriend and I found my brother and it turns out he's my twin." She looks and spots us." And here they are along with my bf's bro Ty my bestie Sally and." " her grandfather." Said Lewis" ok yeah Fin my bf and my twin who is also the gym leader Leo " oh so your the girl who stole the cute guy." She said " so for that I will crush you besides I have 2 ribbons so me and Skarmory are going to break you." She said turned while muttering something under her breath and walked I got this chill down my spine i could even feel the goose bumps like a ghost just walked behind me and tapped my shoulder.'does anyone feel that cold breeze?" I asked " no not really it's probably just you dude." Said Leo I wanted to believe him but I felt like something just happened them I looked a red eyed black and gray blur which looked so familiar." Well guys I better get going I have a bit of a surprise for her." Ok now that its been a while for everyone can calm down it's time for the final battle here we have Lyndsey with Machop and Belle with Skarmory and begin." Said Marilyn " Skarmory use steel wing." Said belle immediately " wait Machop wait." Said Lyndsey as Skarmory was coming closer " looks like it's all over for Lyndsey." Said Marilyn " now Machop jump and use FIRE PUNCH!" exclaimed Lyndsey " that's her surprise and with that training it's gonna do a ton of damage." Said Leo and right he was in fact the fire punh hit Skarmory in THE FACE making it crash to the ground which was a stupid way of dodger game plus Skarmory was at least 4 feet in the air for a pokemon that strong that's a piece of cake and fainted on the ground it even left a medium sized crater but then I saw Belle say something under her breath while looking at be but for a quick second looked at Leo " wow dude I staring to feel that a second do you smell something," He asked " uh no I don't think so." I said kinda freaked out "" well then I guess it's was just me. Once the battle was over and Lyndsey got her badge she said something " Lewis what you said backstage was it true?"Asked Lyndsey " yeah on your mothers side see your parents had a divorce the month you were born so they told each other to refer you by your middle names just in case you meet then the accident happened at the office cause she was a tech person you link tech support and she must've made a mistake and this thing she always referred to the Doom suit exploded but half of it stayed together but being that close she couldn't have survived." He said while holding back tears " that's when the guys in black suits and shades showed up and told me I was going to my new home and when we got there they had me it in the waiting room but I ran out of there and found a Pichu on the way out it looked starved so I sad " hey little guy want something to eat?" And his eyes lit up we became partners and I called him Ryan and I considered him my last birthday gift from my mom cause my birthday was in a week but I had to do a bit of stealing to get food but after at least two years later this cop caught us." Said Leo " the police contacted me and since they couldn't arrest you they just drove you're the alley where you lived and asked where your parents were I was just around the corner I knew it was you from the start you have your mothers eyes. I took you in in fact I had always wanted to tell you every single day but I couldn't tell you sister was your twin and that we were related I promised your mom and I made her very few promises so kept every single one." Said Lewis wiping away his tears " wow but Lewis I want to go with Fin ,Lyndsey Sally,and Ty on their journey ok and I won't take no for an answer ok."said Leo " go when I say Lyndsey I was going to let you even if you didn't ask me." Said Lewis " sweet dude so where's the next gym?" I asked Lewis " that would be in Chatden town but it's an ice type gym." He said " well I got a litleo come on out Simba ." I said throwing his pokeball but instead of saying or trying to react to me it just jumped into Leo and started licking his face " um dude I think your pokemon likes me is it ok if I test something Simba jump a use flame burst towards the ground," Said Leo and it did exactly what Leo commanded " maybe even a bit more than you." Said Leo with a slight guilty frown " well in that case you can have him sorta like a initiation to the group or like a gift."I said " thanks so off to Chatden town ." He said pointing north and as we walked off I saw those red eyes in the bushes I felt like something was about to happen and I mean something big.


	10. Chapter 9 The Pokevengers are United

Pokemon Dryia region

Chapter 9 the Pokevengers are united

It was starting to get a bit colder but than again it was nearly December so this I'll be our first Christmas hard to believe that I started my journey a month ago but I kept seeing the red eyes and so was Leo but when we were right outside a pokemon center I asked Lyndsey something " so Belle how do you know her exactly?" I asked " well she was basically the bratty girl who picks on all the nerdy kids who she's really jealous of " she said " what you unpopular I don't believe it." Said Leo " it was because of my dad he was a bit embarrassing but when Belle got her Skarmory she left but every one in town said It was the best day in the towns history since she was born and there was even a festival to celebrate it then I left with you a month after that." All of a sudden a huge Mightyena jumped onto me and bit my left arm." Fin are you ok." Said Leo running towards me but the Mightyena let go of my arm and scratched Leo's left it started to get dark but then I saw something 2 women and a Mightyena and I knew this was in the past cause the woman were wearing clothes from the 50s " why do we have to do this to this innocent creature ." Said the woman who liked familiar " because I said so Mary." Said the older ugly looking one with a hump then it hit me the younger woman was my grandma so seeing that she was probably 20 this was probably in the early 70s " but still you know what this will do right." Said Mary " yes it will bring revenge on our enemies and avenge my-I mean protect our region's people." Said the old woman" no you're doing this because your family was killed Sarah you want to make that family suffer but they didn't do it ok they were defending themselves against your family cause you threatened to kill their children for protection from the law so you can avoid the prophecy of 8 ," Said Mary " well I have had enough " then she said something I couldn't understand."WHAT HAVE YOU DONE ." Shouted out Sarah " stopped your curse for all." Said Mary" please your magic could never beat mine." said Sarah then she said something like what Mary said but looking at the Mightyena then it grew it said its eyes went into a blood shade of red ." There it's done but it should be a bit taller but then again your spell was powered by love, the one thing my dark magic spells can't conquer," Said Sarah " so only your family by marriage or blood is partly immune of course they will under take the transformation but not have the symptoms and have some control over the beast but now that it's done it can be undone but that's if someone knew the beasts one weakness so meaning anyone says the summoning spell he will spread the curse hmmm WHAHAHAHA" Said Sarah LAUGHED EVILY then my eyes opened and Lyndsey Sally Ty mom dad and grandma was in the room and my arm hurt" he'sy where the party at." I said " omg he's alive." Said Ty " this is all my fault you and your friend but luckily you're both alive but unluckily he won't be walking for a few days when he wakes up."said grandma " what do mean mom ." Said dad " well before I met grandpa,your dad, I knew this person who was like my teacher and she wanted to do something evil to avoid you know what," she said like it was some inside joke" the prophecy of eight ." I said Sally Ty and Lyndsey looked a bit confused but mom dad and grandma looked like i just said a bad word ." How did you know but anyway she wanted me to help her I almost did so I did something to protect you all and it looks like I've failed."she said crying" no remember the family's not really affected but what was the curse Sarah said exactly?" I asked " uh no you remember. Ok I told him when he was a baby I thought he wouldn't remember but he has." Said grandma panicking " wait what are you talking about." Said Ty " it's nothing" said grandma then she walked out of he room" hey did any hot girls kiss me." Said Leo weak then I realized he was in the bed across from mine I tried to sit up but my arm gave a surge a pain" owwww that hurt so much ." I said almost shouting " good thing it isn't broken but it'll sting for a while." Said Sally " well in that case I'm fine." I said " actually you can leave right now apparently it healed over hight like your Leo." Then a doctor walked in " aww you're both awake by the way Leo is it ok we do an X ray?" He asked " sure " replied Leo then he pushed Leo's bed out of the room so when he left something weird happened " Fin do you know what the prophecy of 8 is?" My dad asked " no all I know is the name cause Gruncle Marty kept mentioning it but never got into it and he sent me a mega ring and a few exp. shares which I gave to Leo and Lyndsey and kept the mega ring just in case ." I replied " ok just asking." He said then Leo came in em with the doctor with his leg with the X-Ray " it's amazing it's completely healed so both of you can go but be careful this town's known for having a high crime rate along and a few supernatural events,meaning tales of witches,vampires,and especially were..." The doctor was interrupted by grandma walking in the room " ok I guess we should that is of cause if you wanna let us stay." She asked " na I mean dad has the gym it's his month right." I said " right well I better be going who knows how many challengers there are after all I don't want to be like that girl from the Dwellia region Flo Tina I think I'm not bye" he said " so nobody is freaking then that this kid has his leg cut to near bone and it heals overnight I mean that's medical miracle" said the doctor " believe me I'm framing out inside." Said grandma but I could tell she was telling the truth when we got outside grandma left with mom and dad in the taxi to her place so when we were looking around people wouldn't stop staring at us like we weren't welcome and then Leo said " dude I'm starting to think they don't like us." " you think and look they all have lanterns with that weird symbol ." It was a white circle with 3 thin black lines through it " hey come inside before this get violent if you can tell ok this town aren't exactly comfortable knowing someone has seen the beast come in." said this guy with a black hair and a small goatee" Of course your defending him you were always soft on the cursed believe me once it's night you will all be sorry after all you ancestors are the reason we have to deal with them ." Said a tall guy who Lyndsey seemed shocked to see. The guy with the goatee brought us inside his house"I'm sorry Leo but you can't go out side alone cause everyone in town is afraid of hag you'll do." He said " wait who are you and what does this have to do with Leo this mess." I asked " all news in the town is that Leo here had is leg cut to near bone and it healed over night so they think it's the first step till the curse comes to town again." He said " Look dude did the whole entire town make the naughty list this year ." Joked Ty " No I wish it were that simple they're afraid of ...THE WERETYHYENA," He said then I heard a howl in the distance" that's the beast and the Suns setting ok you should stay here for the night and Leo we're going to have some precautions ." He said" aw sure whatcha gonna do put a platinum lock on my door and put the heaviest and thickest things you own put cameras around the room and lock my to my bed ." He joked but unfortunately he was thinking just that except put him in a server room locks by a platinum safe in his basement " so what's you name I don't think you mentioned it ." I said "Victor" he said " ok Victor why do you have that room in your basement and why did it have iron bars that you can lock to it " I asked " let's just say I messed with nature and it wasn't pretty at all and not everyone was a fan of it ," He said looking into the distance ." Well let me show you to your room Fin you know personally how's your arm what happened to it ?" He asked and I wanted to say that truth but I couldn't so I told half the truth " some pokemon bit it I really didn't get a good look at it cause I blacked out almost right after ." I said " look kid you can tell me and your friend already said the whole thing but you but you said that cause you are partly immune because of your grandma Mary who lived in this town and I should know she told me and my grandad so we were prepared to fight the beast but it bit me in the process," he said showing me his palm with had faint but deep bite marks" but luckily there's an antidote but we need to wait and gather the ingredients but I can't get them till 3 days from now." He said "what can't you do something so he'll become that Weretyhyena thing and me too." I said panicking " probably but nobody knows I mean it was a small bite and the public doesn't mention much of you in the article so they only think it's Leo but as long as we can get the ingredients however I think I could only make one dose due to one ingredient but we'll worry about that later and see how it works out kid." said Victor " ok but what did you mean messed with nature?" I asked " I tried to bring someone back that I cared about and it went as wrong as it can get,I don't want to talk about it." He said so I picked a empty room got changed and went to sleep but I dreamed that I was roaming the town then a orange guy showed up and he screamed he looked like he was a monster but others were there all orange but they attacked me so I pushed them off me after running away I saw 5 blue figures but one was taller than the rest but I was ambushed but luckily I escaped then I thought to myself something wasn't right than the sun rose and I woke up.I walked downstairs but only Leo was there" dude you missed the scariest thing ever it was what the villagers called a Weretyhyena it was as the name implies half man half Mightyena and they thought it was me but when they saw me they realized it was someone else soap anyway the thing was huge like 6' tall had red eyes black and white fur ,and had 3" razor sharp claws but it wore black pants that looked just like they it grew 5 sizes in seconds." He said excitedly " how were you not terrified just by seeing it?" I asked " I didn't say anything about me being terrified ok I nearly died of course I was terrified." He said" finally your up," Said Ty " we have to talk " he grabbed my arm and dragged me into the room and there stood Victor And Lyndsey " hey guys what's for breakfast?" I asked " it's 3 in the afternoon," Said Victor " have anything to say like maybe about a dream." From the beginning of that sentence I think I know what he was gonna say" you're the thing that was roaming the streets apparently I got the wrong half that were immune to you go under the transformation but you can control it and you know what's going on around you." He said after he said that I did the thing anyone would be doing in this situation freaking out then I said " come again " " you are in control of your Weretyhyena form." Said Ty then everything went black suddenly it got really cold so I opened my eyes and I was soaking wet " ok I expected that it's a lot to take in," Said Victor "this also means that the symbols that keep the beast from coming or leaving the town so you must stay here for a few days ." " wait does this mean I sleep in Leo's room ?" I asked " no don't be ridiculous you'll be sharing the room with Leo." He said that night we both went inside the room and it was some kinda of lab I only saw the metal bed but when I looked around it looked like something you'd see in a movies " this reminds me of a movie I saw with Lewis but it didn't have that weird closet." He said pointing at a old wooden door with a metal lock on it" ok one let's not open that cause first off its creepy and second we can't pick that lock so let's ignore it so you aren't panicking about the possibility of me biting you?" I asked " well not really I know you are in control of monster you and you wouldn't bite me but if you do and I don't make it I wanna give you this." He said while handing me a Pokeball "it's a trade for Simba I caught him the day before you showed up so I didn't exactly bond with him" I threw down the pokeball and out came a Chespin " I got it while passing that lake yesterday so I thought I would give him to you plus since you need a grass type." Said Leo "ok thanks leo lets hit the hay" I lay down on the floor and fall to the strange thing was that right I closed my eyes I was dreaming but I was in front of a burning house with that huge Mightyena in front of me and there was this old guy holding a sword with his arm in front of a teenager " stay back beast Frank stay back " then I saw a group Weretyhyena attacking a woman and a kid around my age " Victor are you ok " the woman said then it hit me this is that day Victor was talking about so that meant and just as I thought it Victor had his hand bitten just as that Frank guy ,who looks kinda familiar like I've seen him from somewhere , was clawed by the eye by one of the Weretyhyenas claws then it blacked out for a few seconds then I could tell it skipped a few years cause I could recognize Victor but Frank looked pale and had a scar that was right next to his face and there was my grandma looking like she was around her age now and she's holding something " isn't he cute I mean if it weren't for you introducing me to your uncle Nate than this little guy wouldn't exist." Said Mary " so Mary what's his name seeing how we are his uncles ?" Asked Frank " Fin oh by the way how's that antidote I made work cause since we're related you might control that whole Weretyhyena curse Sarah put on that thing to avoid the prophecy of 8 " she said so that's what she meant she thought I remembered that and Victor and Frank are my uncles " good and no thanks I don't want to be that thing ever again and careful he might remember some of this stuff " said Victor " relax he's only a few months old and next week is his first b day hey Frank hold him I need to make sure that the Pokevengers could find a way to hide you so that way just in case Rex Bradson breaks out. I mean imagine if Oshawottman Mega Man Black Ariadow Larion Man Green Lanturn and the Human Torchic and me got back together I mean Bruce quit the suit and released his Oshawott but he said that it would still be a hero " said Mary wait there was a Oshawottman before me so that makes a lot of sense since said " Bruce would be proud " and why was grandma involved then Frank held me and said" hey little guy im the cool uncle and I just wanna say be a hero like your grandma." Wait so which member was my grandma " Shush the place might be bugged ok the whole world doesn't need to know that I was Alakazam I have a secret identity to keep you know " so that's were it all started " well here is your grandson, " said Frank "I'll be heading home and to make it believable we gotta fake my death and use the who stein thing on my clone " then I woke up as I was but leo seemed freaked out " dude you are scary you kept saying some old stuff Lewis used to talk about ." He said " what do you mean "I replied " the Pokevengers Lewis said they were the Dryia reigons greatest heroes but he kept saying that when one bad guy nearly took them down one guy left and quit and three people wanted everyone to get back together and he was really happy once he found out Oshawottman was back and with a new sidekick but for a few weeks afterwards he was in his workshop making something " I was half thinking I tell him but I used my phone on my Pokedex and call " hey Prof . I know everything involving the Pokevengers that's why you have me it to make me Bruce and I know you want Lewis to make the LM armor for Steven ok and Mary was Akakazam ok no need to hide it" " one how did you know about the whole thing about the Larion Man suit and Mary ?" He asked " Well I judged talked to leo Mary is my grandma and the real question you should answer is how do you know so much about the Pokevengers?" I asked " Well I was their tech guy I never fought anyone of course I was the behind the scenes guy and we all know each other and since the whole Team Missile business we decided to hand down the hero thing down to the next generation and well only you and Mega Man are the only two that are active again well mega man is coming to you location along with Steven." He said " WHAT STEVEN'S COMING AND YOUR TELLING ME NOW i gotta get prepared later" I said " who's Steven ? " asked leo " he's the great nephew of and A TOTAL JERK" I replied I opened the door and walked upstairs and found Sally on the couch " hey Fin you look like a demons coming ." She said " Stevens coming" I replied " WHY AM I ALWAYS RIGHT" she screamed "what's the commotion " Ty asked " Stevens coming " I said " oh ... room getting darker then he fainted " TY YOU OK" I shouted I slapped him a few times then he woke up " good it was all a dream STEVEN ISNT COMING " he said " it wasn't a dream dude he's coming " I said " and he's HERE" said a voice from behind .I turn around and i see Steven in the door way " helllllooooo everrrrrybody " he said " well hey guys " he said with a smile sticking out his hand " what brings you ?" I asked"well you see I was traveling you know trainers do that and my Gruncle Matt calls and told me to come here and I found 2 other people also that so we kinda did a car pool and here we are " hey fin hows Gabe doin" said Simon " well great it's you " said Belle " What are you guys doing here " I asked " Pokevengers" said Simon then Lyndsey walked in the room " hey Simon oh you and you" asked Lyndsey " oh hey girl I'm the great nephew of and a amazing trainer" he said flexing " well I'm taken kid so back off." Said Lyndsey "BY WHO " he says" Fin" said everyone but Steven was just laughing " ok but seriously who " he said" I was serious " she said " dude I take back everything you my new friend are a chick magnet " said Steven holding my shoulder " TY Lyndsey you guys Victor the basement now" we meet leo on they way down " leo go up and don't come down till I say" I said

After a few minutes everyone was there ok so you are here because you are ether family and involved the the Pokevengers and only two of you fit in both im taking about Ty and Victor"when I said his eyes went wide,"ya that's right I remember so any way just to clear things up the Pokevengers were Dryias greatest heroes until they broke up because when one guy nearly beat them a member left causing the others to do the same except for 3 which have chosen someone as the next generation of the Pokevengers Which are Simon as Mega man Steven as Larion Man and sadly the girl who hates my girlfriend Belle as Alakazam and me and Lyndsey as Oshawottman and Oshagirl and Ty as the tech guy " " wait so you're saying we're gonna become super heroes LAME " said Belle" ok now I know why everyone except your family HATES YOU, " I said " ok some of you may know that Team Missile has been attacking random trainers and kidnapping them but thanks to my research they're found the next day all but a few scientists and a mythology expert but I have a theory about the connection " said Ty " ok but first we need to figure something out and that's..." Suddenly my Pokedex buzzed in my pocket and I got a text saying show to Pokevengers with a video attached " what the " I said I started the video " hello I bet your wondering who I am well you may not know this but there was an Pokevenger that was only in at random moments and that was Oshawottman now since you guys are the next generation you guys should know something about the man who nearly took us down he was a mad man and he took control of Frank who you probably know as Victors brother and used him against us who is a close friend of Alakazam who has been married to the original Mega Man for decades and now with the threat of team missile we've decided to reform the team but with new heroes and Fin im the original Oshawottman Bruce" The video ended " Ok this is the first meeting of the Pokevengers "


	11. Chapter 10 the beast within

Pokemon Dryia Region

Chapter 10 the beast within

"Ok so the ORIGINAL Oshawottman contacted us and told us that we're gonna be superheroes AWESOME I MEAN THIS IS JUST LIKE THE MOVIES" said Ty " Yeah I guess so and it also means that we should at least know who is who and we know im Oshawottman Lyndsey is Oshagirl and Simon is Megaman cause look at this I play a video for everyone showing a guy in a blue suit with the mega evolution symbol a red cape and a key stone is on his wrist saving a bus from falling off a bridge" themed got STEVEN with Larion Man who has not been brought back along with Belle who hasn't been decided which " well let's there's a reason my dad gave me an iron type cause well I can do things watch " she said while holding her hand out towards her Pokéball and IT FLOATED IT LEGITIMATELY HOVERD IN THE AIR and of course we were totally freaking out then Ty finally said " OK THATS AWESOME and I'm guessing you'll be Alakazam and how did you get these powers" well it all began with my great grandmother on my moms side you see she had my powers like my mom but then the accident happened and she helped me get over this and said that it was the other family involved so she said that I'd avenge my mom if I did so but she ended up killing someone I think his name was Brian " them Victor suddenly jerked his head up " WHAT yes I remember now YOUR GREAT GRANDMOTHER KILLED MY FATHER CAUSE SHE HATES MY FAMILY AND THIERS" he said pointing at me and Ty " wait your Sarah's great granddaughter " I asked " yeah how did you know that" asked Belle " well she's the reason I have the curse or should I say YOU cause I remember asking as they say the summoning spell they can make it spread the curse but why me " I said " well my great grandma told me ,before she died,that if anyone has hurt you hurt them back so since I found out that you were dating Lyndsey I thought turn you into a monster she would dump you and we could date " said Belle " ok that is half planned out and stupid I mean do you really think I would dump him if he was a monster alright we love each other right osha brain "

Said Lyndsey " yeah I do "I said back smiling " anyway now all we have left is green lanturn and the human torchic and then we have the original team " I said then there was a knocking on the door and Leo walked down and said" hey um Victor you have a few guests ," then he looked at Belle " hey girl names Leo and if you didn't know I'm the Yorgan town gym leader " then of course I slapped myself in the face " really I didn't" said Belle smiling " yeah you know I work with electric types and I invent things like this bad boy, " he said pulling out a black pokeball with yellow lightning bolts on it " I like to call it the jolt ball I designed it to specifically catch electric types like a net ball nest ball or a dusk ball " he explained" huh that's kinda cool " said Belle " anyway what did you mean by visitors " said Victor " oh yeah right I'll just show you"said Leo

He was exaggerating when he meant visitors it was more like an angry mod with weapons like from rocks to a CHARIZARD " YOU YOU'RE DEFENDING THE BEAST LET HIM OUT OF THERE OR WE'LL BRING HIM OUT OURSELVES!" Said a guy in the front of everyone " listen he's just a kid and in fact he's related to someone who you all would die for ..." Said Victor" ME " said Mary " MARY how are you related to the beast " said someone in the crowd " he's my grandson and look people I understand you are afraid of what it might do but let me tell you he is in control when he's in that form and I bet your thinking how and well it's because of me you see I helped Sarah make the Weretyhyena and when her plan was almost complete I tried to stop her but my effort only made my family partially immune to it and able to control when in the form " she explained " So WHAT IF HE BITES SOMEONE " said high pitched voice " yeah I mean what if it deserves to die " said a low scratchy voice " MIKE STOP YOUR NOT CONVINCING ANYONE" said Victor then an tall broad shouldered man walked to the front " look we all know it's evil and needs to die we all know they are wild beasts with fangs and claws THEY'RE MONSTERS " said Mike then I walked out " you do realize some POKEMON have fangs and claws like that Charizard" I said with confidence pointing to the Charizard then Ty walked behind me " and in fact some ancients called them monsters so really your platform for them is really nothing " he said " well they're dangerous and who would ever like a person who is a Weretyhyena " he said then Lyndsey Leo Simon Steven and Belle walk out and raised their hands along with Victor Mary and Ty then everyone started doing it " ok then but look it's almost night and the boy will be a hideous beast of the night, " he said pointing at the sun set then suddenly I felt like every bone in my body was breaking I looked at my hands and seeing they were sprouting black hair then everything went dark.I had just transformed into the Weretyhyena but I stood still but most of the mob were green but then out of nowhere yellow things surrounded and the mob scattered said " hello new cub welcome to the pack our master will pleased you are here" he said " what to you mean" I said " Wait so the master didn't summon the beast for you " said another one with a girl voice " well Sarah's great granddaughter sent the beast at me " I said suddenly they looked at each other " well then we must tell the master that the spell has spread come brother " said the biggest one " WHAT NO I HAVE A LIFE " I said " what do you mean we all do in our human forms that is you see what most people don't know about us are that we sometimes remember what happens but rarely we remember everything so follow we must go to the cave for the rest of the night then we'll come back to the village in the morning " he said then ran off on all fours and knowing I would come back tomorrow I followed. The feeling of the running was exhilarating the wind in my face,or should I now say fur,it was like I was born to do this and another memory hit me I was like 3 and my grandma was reading me a fairy tale " and then the evil witch Scary Sarah made the evil beast known as the Weretyhyena but she forgot they only had one weakness since they were people and Pokemon they could engage in battles as the Pokemon themselves with her being their trainer so one brave group of trainers defeated them and that they also have the sane weaknesses as a dark type like fighting types" she said then glances at the clock " oh look at the time now go to sleep and I'll read you the rest tomorrow " then I came back to reality and realized I had actually gone ahead of the group"wait up young cub you are in the back you could get lost " he said" ok just got caught up in the moment " I responded but they already left so I caught we showed up at a cave with a person in a cowl with his/her back facing us " i see that you found a new one that's great " the person said turning around showing a very old woman then she closed her eyes then had a confused look on her face " wait he doesn't have access to my magic he's linked to... Belles well looks like she's coming back to us my pets " she said " wait you're Sarah but you should be dead" I said " well I just fake acting old cause I have discovered a way to live forever and of course I faked my death so that way no one would look for me and I could dedicate myself to building my Weretyhyena army but for now since the night is nearly over rest we'll plan tomorrow " she said then the pain came back so I ran away and back to the town so I can tell everyone to prepare for the attack but I knew I couldn't make it as a Weretyena which is good it'll look like I got beat down by them then they surrounded me" so you're a descendent of Mary then you must not arrive at the village we would be wiped out" said the 3rd one " no THE VILLAGE WILL look Sarah will destroy it and blame it on you" I said " no the plan is that we make mike look good by taking us down so that way he'll win being their leader and rule the village" said the main one " so Sarah is helping Mike but he hates Weretyhyena " I replied but then the pain came back and then everything went dark.I started to hear murmurs " look we just found him and the others a few miles away from the village unconscious " I heard a voice say I groaned out of pain trying to get up " FIN, " Screamed Lyndsey as she ran to me and kissed me " don't you run off again osha brain or I don't know what I'll do " noted red, " I said with a weak voice " why do I feel like every bone in my body is broken" I asked " they are for crying out loud you transformed into a Weretyena and mile nearly killed you and the pack but he's now convinced everyone else in the village that Weretyena are out to destroy the village and if he had the ability to get help from the surrounding towns for help but only the mayor has that type of power" explained Sally who was healing the guy next to me " who are the others ?" I asked " the other Weretyena you see if mike finds these guys..." She said shuddering at the thought of him in control of them " wait guys it's just a scam mike actually struck a deal with the Sarah THEY ARE WORKING FOR HIM HE JUST WANTS POWER" I said " wait my great grandma is the master of Weretyhyena wow you think you know someone then they almost kill all your friends " said Belle who just walked in and I turned around and there was a look of pain on her face then Leo walked next to her " hey look I've been where you are I lost my mom too but I survived on the streets with Ryan all those years until Lewis found me and I trained to be the next gym leader for the town and I know you probably went through worse but I just want you to know that you aren't alone I'm in the boat with you " said Leo " thanks Leo ," said belle hugging Leo " it's nice to know that I'm not alone " then Leo hugged back " awwww you guys are so cute together" said Sally " WHAT" said Leo and Belle looking at each other then walking away " I ship it " said Sally " hey this is the most you've talked in weeks " said Fin " well I'm just trying to get out of my SHELL " said Sally with emphasis on shell " Why did you put an emphasis on shell " I said " She knows," said Steven who walked in " I told her cause I think we found our Human TorCHICK" said Steven " oh good one wait why do you mean " said Ty " I'll show you " said Sally as she snapped her fingers and sparks came from it then a little flame on top of her finger " she can control fire " said Steven " and I can absorb it and I get stronger with warmth oh and heat doesn't bother me anyway " said Sally " so all you need is a fire proof suit them the Pokevengers have a Human Torchic " I said then the others started to wake up " oh few I thought I would wake up in a cave again...wait WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE " said a teen with brown eyes black hair with a skin frame " I was just about to ask that Kenny "said a teenager with black hair and tan skin " really Carly you say that every time " said Kenny " well Felix likes it " said Carly " THATS CAUSE YOU GUYS ARE DATING AND IM THE THIRD WHEEL " said Kenny then the one we assumed was Felix got up he had green guys and brown hair " what is it babe I was trying to remember what happened " said " look guys can we focus here " sorry babe hey wait," she said looking then she pointed at me " so your the new guy well...welcome to the group " said Felix suddenly Victor came into the room and poured a blue liquid on Kenny Carly and Felix " there your now cured of the Weretyena " said Victor " great now I'm covers in slime " said Felix " well at least it smells like roses " said Carly " yeah well at least we don't go have to do through that once a month " said Kenny " well I have to go through something once a month" said Carly " really Carly not cool I mean we get it your a girl you go through things guys don't " said Felix " so we're cured now we gotta warn everyone we gotta get ready " I said bringing out all of my Pokemon " every one right now we're preparing for the fight of our lives now Weretyena are people and Pokemon at the same time but we have Pokemon too so all we have to do is keep them at a line until we can take down Sarah " I said " SHES ALIVE ," said Belle " I say we bring out the big guns and bring her in " said Belle cracking her knuckles and she brought out her Skarmory " Wait why don't we call that Oshawottman guy he can help us out ." Said Felix " and Oshagirl" said Frank " can you shut up about your 'masked lover'" said Carly " what I just think she's hot " said Frank " well maybe she's taken,"

Said Lyndsey " I mean you don't know if she's single or not " " that's not the point it's time to prepare I'll get the townsfolk to help as much as they can but by any chance do any of you have a bug fairy or fighting type Pokemon " said Victor " I got a Butterfree and Lyndsey has a Machop " said Ty bringing out his Butterfree " and just in case I've got water flying dragon normal grass types, " I say showing off my Pokemon then Oshy raised his shell in the air and charged out of the room " Oshy come back the battle hasn't started yet " I said then Oshy stood still for a second put its shell back on its body then walked back " it's ok buddy but we gotta prepare " I said to reassure him and he gave a small smile " ok let's tell everyone " said Leo and we walked to the center of town and Victor said " everyone listen up the Weretyena are coming in the form of an army so we must prepare to fight with our Pokemon " the people were looking at Victor strangely we all knew they didn't believe us " how do you know this the only way you would know IS IF YOU WERE ONE OF THEM " we turned around and saw Mike right there and of course the town believed him then the Charazard from earlier flew in front of Mike " if one of you can beat me in a 1v1 battle then I'll believe you but I gotta warn you my Pokemon are really strong " he said with confidence well being the only one with 5 I stepped up " OSHY lets do this " I said and I brought him out then he saw the charizard and looked at me and said " OSHA OSHAWOTT OSHA OSHA" I couldn't tell what he said but it was probably something like are you trying to kill me I'm an OSHAWOTT against A CHARIZARD so I whipserd back " he's fire your water and try to not hit the tail too much 1 or 2 shots would great " and then he nodded And faced Charizard " charizard use fly " then it jumped in the high in air and flew at Oshy with its head first then I heard a loud just broke the sound then I realized the only way Charizard would not take damage would be if he hit Oshy then I remembered my battle with Skarmory but what if I blasted it " OSHY WATER GUN " then a huge stream of water came out of Oshys mouth and it it the Charizard but it didn't seem to do that much of an effect but it definitely slowed down and oshy was trying to dodge but charizard kept aiming at him so I thought what if he stayed put till there was no way he could pull up in time " Oshy stay there" Oshy looked shocked the oiled up and realized what would happen " WHAT THE HECK IS HE THINKING THERES NO WAY OSHY CAN TAKE THAT" said Ty " well kid looks like the battles over "said Mike" I was gonna say the same thing...to you" I said with a confident smile then when Charizard was almost at the ground " OSHY MOVE, " I screamed then Oshy moved out of the way just in time and there was Charizard literally shaking " Oshy water gun " then it hit Charizard right between his eyes and right when it hit he fell to the ground and he was knocked out cold" but how AND WITH ONE MOVE " said Mike " well it's basic science you see if a plane goes to fast into landing it'll explode your Charizard was the plane and it just exploded" I explained " well then BUT I DONT BELIEVE YOU...WE ALL DONT " said Mike but the people started to go towards him but then it hit me " really villagers you want a man WHO WORKS WITH THE WERETYENA TO GET POWER" I said then Lyndsey Ty Leo Sally and all the others stood behind me " we got your back " said Sally " me too bro " said Ty " hey I'm supposed to I'm your girlfriend" said Lyndsey " hey we might not get along but hey I'm cool for a truss " said Steven " well you are my best friend " said Leo " well your a good kid " said Simon " well I am your uncle" said Victor putting his hand on my shoulder but it was us against the entire town" well majority over rules, " said Mike " EVERYONE READY YOUR POKEMON WE GOT A BATTLE TO GET READY FOR" screamed Mike while the other villagers started packing potions berries and those strongest Pokemon while Victor guided us to the locked closet in his basement " Time to show you what this leads too " he opens it and it leads to a metal staircase and a light switch and when he flipped it the lights came on and this high tech room be they even had some of our suits on manikins except mine and there was one that had the mega evolution suit and key stones surrounding each wrist and another one that looked like torchic except it had a mask where the head should be " that's mine " said sally grabbing Simon grabbed the other one " wait Ty there's something I wanna show you " said Victor bringing out a red and blue outfit with a cape and a black mask with an F on the chest " I made it for you...and you can call yourself FLECTHLING " said Victor " eh I'd rather be behind the scenes I mean you could give it to someone..." Said Ty" LIKE ME" said LEO he was on the stairs "...wait FIN IS OSHAWOTTMAN...THAT MEANS MY TWIN SISTER IS OSHAGIRL...bro I'd be honored to be the FLECTHLING " he said walking down " well this is great NOW EVERYONE KNOWS MY SECRET" I said " so what do you guys think " said Belle walking out of her Alakazam costume which was tan and brown suit with a white mask Leo was practically drooling at the sight of it " I think it looks great " he said" why thank you Leo now I can finally show my favorite Pokemon, " she said bringing out an Kadabra " " well now we gotta suit up " I said as my I'm turned into my armor" wow I'm amazed how it's done I mean it's a technical miracle " said Leo " anyway suit up guys " I said


End file.
